Sentimientos Humanos
by SkullDan
Summary: Ocultos tras un disfraz de detectives policíacos, Jake, Roxy y Jane se encargan de mantener la calma en la ciudad cazando demonios. Todo funciona perfectamente para el equipo hasta que se ven asechados por un par de visitantes. En otra parte de la historia, John descubre los libros sobre demonios de su hermana Jane y gracias a ellos comienza a crear una obsesión con estas criaturas
1. Chapter 1

**Primero, un anuncio: tengo que decir que lo siento, en serio siento no seguir la historia "Triste Felicidad" he estado algo baja de motivación con ella. Ya en 3 semanas salgo a vacaciones así que voy a echarle una ojeada y tratar de terminarla.**

**Segundo, la idea de este fic salió de una imagen que me encontré en pinterest, la cual luego me di cuenta que le pertenecía a my- friend-the-frog en tumblr y tiene una gran cantidad de imagenes demonstuck, jodidamente geniales, y que fueron mi inspiración para esta tontería que estoy escribiendo. No sé, quería dejarles eso claro. **

**Es mi primer fanfic de Homestuck y también mi primer fanfic "yaoi", así que ya me perdonaran si escribo alguna idiotez.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.**

**Y bueno ahí va: **

* * *

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, Jake entró a casa y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Oh dios, estoy muerto – Dijo en voz baja.

Estaba exhausto, sin embargo eso no evitó que dejara salir una sonrisa antes de entrar en un profundo sueño. Una sonrisa que se debía a la satisfacción de haber realizado su trabajo perfectamente. No importa cuánto tiempo le tomara, no importaba si tenía que pasar toda la noche fuera, todo valía la pena si su trabajo era realizado de la forma correcta.

Jake amaba su trabajo ocupación, pero no la de detective de policía que era la que usaba como escusa para ocultar su verdadero trabajo, sino el de cazador de demonios, un trabajo que al igual que la existencia de estas criaturas, era conocido solo y exclusivamente por el gobierno. Nadie quería si quiera pensar el desastre que se desataría si los ciudadanos supieran algo de esto.

Jake estaba profundamente dormido, de hecho, al llegar a casa no se había molestado en cerrar las ventanas de su apartamento, debido al cansancio. Sus ropas aún estaban manchadas de sangre de demonio y tenía un corte en su ceja bastante diminuto pero que aún dejaba salir unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Una sombra se asomó por la ventana, alguien o algo estaba a punto de entrar. Lo que fuera que estuviera en la ventana agitaba la cola con entusiasmo y sonreía de forma siniestra mostrando sus colmillos afilados. Se deslizó colocando sus manos en el suelo y caminando como si tuviera cuatro patas y después de unos cuantos pasos se enderezo, caminando hacia Jake despreocupadamente. Miró al chico profundamente dormido y rió silenciosa pero descaradamente dejando salir apenas un pequeño siseo. Siguió acercándose más y más al cuerpo de Jake hasta que se posicionó encima de este pero evitando despertarlo.

- Hola, cazador de demonios - dijo por lo bajo

Dejó salir otra pequeña carcajada. Su cola se movía con más emoción. Solo pensar en matarlo, descuartizarlo, degollarlo…. No importa de qué manera pero de solo pensarlo su sangre bombeaba más rápido y sus pupilas se dilataban.

Notó el corte en su ceja y no pudo evitar lamerlo, dejó salir un ligero gemido al sentir el sabor de la sangre. Estaba tan excitado que podría arrancarle el cuello a Jake de un mordisco, pero no lo hizo. Un demonio como él tenía que mantener su orgullo. Una presa como Jake no sería divertida si simplemente lo devoraba, además lo había visto luchar esa noche, era el humano perfecto para divertirse un tiempo.

Jake abrió sus ojos de golpe. Sintió como si alguien lo hubiera estado observando mientras dormía, pero al mirar a todos lados y no encontró nada ni nadie. Trato de clamarse.

- Como me he podido quedar dormido de esta forma. He sido un imprudente.

Se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar las ventanas. Se quitó sus ropas sucias y fue directo a darse un baño, tal vez de esa forma podría relajarse ya que aún tenía una sensación extraña.

Abrió el tubo y sintió el agua caliente caer directamente en su nuca y se mantuvo así unos minutos. Todo estaba tan silencioso, solo podía escuchar el sonido de agua caer hasta que un risa baja llamo su atención. Pudo ver una silueta detrás de la cortina del baño. La abrió de un solo jalón pero no había nadie allí.

— ¿Jane? ¿Eres tú? – dijo, pensando que su novia podría haber entrado a su apartamento. Pero nadie contestó.

Se colocó un paño alrededor de la cintura, tomó una de sus armas y comenzó avanzar lentamente por el pasillo. Ningún otro ruido apareció. Pensó que tal vez solo estaba un poco falto de sueño.

Una brisa fría choco contra su cuerpo desnudo. -"_¿Acaso no había cerrado ya la ventana?"__- _se preguntó.

Un sonido vino de la entrada principal. La puerta se abrió.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Jake

— ¿Jake? —Era una voz femenina.

— Oh Jane, eres tú —dijo con un tono de alivio y dejando de apuntar.

—Lo siento ¿te desperté?

—No, no te preocupes.

—Siento llegar tan tarde. Pase a darle una vuelta a John. Me preocupa dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

—Está bien, tampoco te preocupes por eso. ¿Cómo está él?

—Bien, siempre quejándose de que ya tiene 17 años y que no necesita que su hermana mayor lo esté sobreprotegiendo.

Jake le sonrió, le gustaba la forma en que se preocupaba por su hermano. Le recordaba un poco a su relación con su hermana menor, Jade, claro antes del incidente.

—Yo volveré a la cama, estoy un poco cansado — dijo Jake.

—Si, está bien. Iré en unos momentos.

Jake se recostó en la cama. Mientras Jane llegaba comenzó a pensar. Hace tiempo que quería pedirle matrimonio a su compañera de equipo, pero desde hace algunas semanas que las cosas no estaban tan bien entre ellos y todo desde que Roxy se había unido al equipo.

El no odiaba a Roxy, para nada, desde siempre habían sido grandes amigos, pero Jane últimamente actuaba extraña, tal vez debería hablar con ella y tomar una decisión juntos…tal vez… Jake siguió pensando hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

—¿Encontraste algo interesante, Dirk?— preguntó el demonio que estaba acostado en el suelo.

Dirk solo se detuvo un momento y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La relación que tenían ambos además de sanguínea, se basaba en odio y lujuria.

— ¿No vas a decirme que es?

— No es nada que te tenga que importarte, Dave.

Era obvio que lo que había encontrado algo y lo que fuera que hubiera sido, lo había emocionado mucho. Tenía tanto tiempo de no ver a su hermano así.

Se levantó del suelo donde estaba acostado y se acercó a Dirk, dejando un diminuto espacio entre sus rostros.

— Tal vez si me importe – dijo Dave mirando los ojos dorados de Dirk.

Dirk sonrió aún más al notar unas pupilas rojas llenas de envidia y curiosidad en su hermano.

— No, no es nada que te importe — dijo antes de comenzar a lamer el cuello Dave.

El rubio menor comenzó a agitar su cola al sentir la lengua del mayor de su por su cuello, pero lo detuvo tomando el cabello a Dirk y jalando de él, haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos.

— No creas que esto me hará olvidar que has encontrado algo divertido – dijo Dave, a lo cual Dirk solo sonrió más complacido.

Dave lo soltó y lo comenzó a besar en los labios. Sus lenguas se movían agresivamente, como queriendo destrozar la boca del otro.

Dirk empujó a Dave contra unos de los árboles del bosque y lo acorraló, mientras el otro rodeaba su cintura. Dave bajó su lengua hasta el mentón de Dirk y comenzó a lamerlo, mientras metía sus manos dentro de la camisa de su hermano. La cola de Dirk comenzó a moverse más interactivamente, Dave notó esto, y dirigió sus manos hasta la base de la cola de Dirk, sabía por experiencia propia lo sensible que podía ser esta parte de la anatomía demoníaca, así que comenzó acariciarla. Dirk gimió y clavo sus garras casi completamente en la corteza del árbol.

La boca de Dave volvió a la de Dirk tratando de tapar los gemidos de su hermano, pero esto fue un fracaso cuando Dirk comenzó a frotar su erección contra la de Dave, haciendo que su hermano menor comenzara a jadear.

* * *

- Jaja, te digo que he escuchado algo por allí – dijo una voz femenina, apuntando con su foco, cerca de donde estaban Dirk y Dave.

- No estoy seguro si sea una buena idea. Deberíamos volver.

- Vamos, adentrémonos más en el bosque, será divertido.

- No, realmente creo que sea una buena idea. ¿Recuerdas esa película de Halloween? Mi hermano me contó que el asesino viven en este bosque.

- Por dios que eres un estúpido. En ese caso iré yo sola a ver.

- No, no vayas. No tengo un buen presentimiento.

- Ya déjame – dijo la chica adentrándose un poco más con su foco.

La chica comenzó a caminar. Hasta que se detuvo, boca abierta. Tenía a dos rubios frente a ella, tal vez los dos hombres más apuestos que haya visto jamás.

- Lo… lo siento. No quería molestar… yo solo…

- No te preocupes - dijeron ambos acercándose a ella y riendo.

Retrocedió un poco pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que Dirk y Dave la tomaran entre sus garras.

La chica pegó un grito desgarrador al sentir como Dave despedazaba su cuello de un mordisco y Dirk clavaba sus dientes en su cintura, arrancando su carne.

* * *

El chico aún seguía esperando a su amiga pero ella no volvía, hasta que escuchó un grito. El chico corrió a buscar a su amiga pero se encontró la imagen más desagradable que había visto en su vida. Estaba tan asustado que soltó el foco que sostenía con la mano y salió corriendo al mismo tiempo que orinaba sus pantalones y esquivaba a como podía los árboles del camino. Llegó a la carretera principal pidiendo ayuda y gritando como si estuviera loco. Su corazón latía rápido, lo que había visto podría ser capaz de darle un paro cardíaco a cualquiera.

* * *

_**Que les ha parecido? Merece continuación.**_

_** Algún Review? Ya saben que son gratis... :S**_

_**Gracias por leer. Actualizaré pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos. Traté de seguir sus consejos lo mejor que pude y voy a tratar de mejorarlo mas con los caps que vienen. Y bueno aquí les traigo el cap, pronto como les prometí (o eso creo yo :p)**

* * *

El timbre del apartamento de Jake sonó repetidamente.

— Son las 6: 00 am. Esto no puedo estar pasando — dijo Jake bufando.

—Tu quédate, yo iré — dijo Jane, saliendo de la cama y colocándose un par de sandalias

El timbre siguió sonando sin descanso hasta que Jane abrió la puerta.

— Buenos días, mi querida Jane— habló una chica rubía

— ¿Roxy? — dijo Jane tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

— La misma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — preguntó Jane acomodándose su anteojos

—He venido porque tenemos trabajo, así que será mejor que despiertes a Jake el dormilón English.

— No hace falta — Dijo Jake somnoliento.

—OH! Hola Jake. Haré un poco de café mientras ambos se alistan, primero debo explicarles la situación.

Ambos estuvieron listos en no más de 15 minutos y se sentaron frente a Roxy con una taza de café en la cocina del departamento de Jake.

Roxy sacó unas imágenes de un folder de manila que traía consigo y se las entregó a sus compañeros.

— Es de lo peor que he visto hasta ahora — dijo Jane algo impactada viendo las fotografías que le había dado Roxy. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar como cazadora de demonios junto a Jake las cosas solían ser extrañas, un tanto aterradoras de vez en cuando, pero esto era realmente enfermizo.

— ¿Dónde encontraron el cuerpo? — preguntó Jake, serio. No estaba muy sorprendido, había visto ese tipo de cosas antes y una de ellas le había dejado una gran herida emocional. Algo que lo había convertido en lo que era ahora.

—El bosque que esta al norte, a un kilómetro de la carretera principal – dijo Roxy – El hallazgo fue gracias a un adolescente que se encontraba en el lugar. Según tengo entendido, nos ayudará con la búsqueda, aunque no tengo idea de como.

—Puede que haya visto lo sucedido y nos de alguna información— agregó Jake.

— Vamos Jake, crees que un simple chico sobreviviría a la presencia de un demonio — Le respondió Roxy. Los tres Sabía que eso era algo dificil, sin embargo podía pasar en cualquier momento.

—Pues yo lo hice — dijo Jake.

—¿Y que es lo que ha pasado con el chico entonces? — preguntó Jane, cambiando un poco el tema de conversación. Si los dos seguía así iban a terminar abriendo heridas bastante dolorosas.

— Aun no lo sé, simplemente recibí este fax desde el departamento de policía con unas notas pero nada más. Nos esperan esperando. El jefe sabe que esto no es algo hecho por algún psicópata. Es por eso que es trabajo para nosotros — contesto la rubia

Eran cerca de las 7:30 am cuando llegaron al departamento de policía, un edificio de unos cuatro pisos pero que abarcaba toda una cuadra en medio de la ciudad. Se reportaron con el jefe, el cual los escoltó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación de color gris claro, poco amplia pero bien iluminada y en ella había solo una mesa y dos sillas. En una de ellas estaba sentado un chico de pelo rizado, algo obeso, con sus pantalones sucios y una mirada bastante perturbada.

— Gracias al chico pudimos dar con el cuerpo de la víctima— dijo el jefe de policía señalándolo disimuladamente para no alterar más al chico—Sin embargo hemos tratado de interrogarlo, pero está demasiado asustado para hablar y es comprensible, pudieron darse cuanta gracias a las fotos que le envié a Roxy… Sé que saben tanto como yo que esto no es algo hecho por un simple asesino. Así que sin más que decir, este trabajo es todo suyo —dijo el hombre quien anteriormente había sido cazador hace bastantes años, hasta que perdió su pierna izquierda en combate.

— Entiendo — respondió Jake.

El jefe de policía se marchó, dejándolos solos con el chico, ahora todo era responsabilidad de Jane, Jake y Roxy y como siempre, no podía permitirse fallar.

Jane se encargó de hablar con chico, mientras Jake y Roxy solo se detuvieron a escucharlo detrás del vidrio que estaba en la pared de la diminuta habitación. Fue algo difícil al principio, ya el pobre adolescente no quería decir una palabra, simplemente permanecía allí, sentado y cabizbajo, ignorando todas las preguntas, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse si Jane y sus instintos maternales estaban allí para ayudar.

— …e..eran rubios, algo altos y…. y… estaban cubiertos de sa…sangre. Oh dios… ¡SE LA ESTABAN COMIENDO!... — dijo el chico con la vista perdida.

La conversación siguió así por varios minutos. De vez en cuando el chico solía alterarse para luego volver a un momento de calma. Definitivamente iba a necesitar ayuda psicológica.

Al terminar la interrogación y analizar el caso con más atención y cuidado, los tres se dirigieron hacia el lugar del incidente armados hasta los dientes. No podían descuidarse un momento en una situación como esta. Se adentraron en el bosque el cual estaba pintado de tonos naranjas y amarillos debido al otoño y dejaba entrar entre las ramas de los árboles los rayos de sol del mediodía. Trataban de caminar con el máximo cuidado y sigilo, observando detenidamente cada rincón, arbusto o árbol por el que pasaban.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, se podían notar algunas hojas caídas manchadas con gotas de sangre, pero después de eso no había nada. El cuerpo ya se lo habían llevado y el gobierno se había encargado de encubrir todas las demás pruebas. Incluso se habían encargado de escoger un sospechoso que aparentara ser el asesino, ahora lo único que quedaba era encontrar al verdadero culpable del asunto.

— ¿Deberíamos adentrarnos más? — preguntó Jane pensando que tal vez podrían encontrar algo, aunque fuera una diminuta pista.

— No hace falta — dijo una voz ajena al grupo

Todos se voltearon rápidamente y notaron una figura humana sobre la rama de uno de los árboles, estaba de pie apoyando su hombro sobre el tronco.

Los tres lo miraron, sabían perfectamente que habían encontrado lo que andaban buscando. Lo analizaron rápidamente. Lo primero y más importante es que era un demonio con forma humana y con ellos había que tener un poco más de cuidado de lo normal. Solían ser más inteligentes y ágiles que un demonio promedio. Iba completamente vestido de negro, pero nada de vestimentas góticas o anticuadas, solo un pantalón, unas tenis y una camisa sin mangas. Era rubio, justo como había descrito el chico en el departamento de policía, y sus ojos como solía ser el de todos los demonios en general, eran completamente negros pero dejaban resaltar unas pupilas doradas. Además de esto aparentaba unos 23 años, pero era imposible saber la edad de un demonio. Su desarrollo era bastante diferente al de los humanos.

— Esta será difícil — dijo Roxy a Jane refiriéndose al hecho de enfrentarse a un demonio como ese.

Los ojos de Jake brillaron de ira con solo mirarlo. Odiaba a los demonios, pero sobre todo aquellos que poseían forma humana.

— ¿Estos son los cazadores de esta ciudad? — otra figura apareció — Cada vez lucen más incompetentes.

Los tres cazadores se quedaron algo atónitos, sin embargo no estaban sorprendidos del todo, sabían que habían dos, el chico lo había dicho. Lucía como el primero pero mostraba una edad mucho menor, 17 o 18 tal vez. Vestía un pantalón y unas tenis negras pero su camisa era roja y de mangas largas también de color negro. El grupo sabía que los demonios podían vivir en parejas pero era bastante difícil y extraño que esto ocurriera. No fue difícil para ninguno darse cuenta que ambos demonios tenían alguna clase de relación sanguínea debido a su parecido físico.

— Matarlos será tan fácil que se me hace bastante aburrido — dijo Dave, con cierto desinterés.

— No dirás eso cuando una bala atraviese tu frente — Dijo Jake, sus ojos tenían un odio contenido que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Piensas que puedes matarme con algo como eso? — preguntó Dirk

— Ya lo veremos — respondió Jake al reto de Dirk

Dirk a diferencia de Dave se emocionaba cada vez más ante la situación. La furia contenida de Jake lo hacía todo aún más excitante, tanto que no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó directo a atacar a Jake, pero este no era ningún inútil y supo cómo defenderse al mismo tiempo que lo esquivaba.

— ¡Jane, Roxy! Encárguense del otro. — dijo al notar como Dave simplemente se iba caminando como si nada estuviese sucediendo —Yo me haré cargo de este.

Jane y Roxy asintieron y fueron tras Dave quien se había adentrado en el bosque, casi desapareciendo completamente.

—¿Este? Tengo nombre señor cazador de demonios.

— No me interesa saber tu asqueroso nombre – dijo Jake.

— Es una lástima, porque te lo diré de todas formas. Así al menos aprenderás algo nuevo antes de morir.

Jake apuntó y disparó, pero Dirk fue capaz de esquivar el disparo, logrando así aprovechar el momento y acorralar a Jake quedando encima de él, sentado sobre su estómago y tomándolo por las muñecas.—- Me llamo Dirk Straider – le susurró al oído.

Jake sabía que estaba en problemas, lo tenía agarrado de las muñeca. Estaba completamente acorralado. Debía buscar una salida y rápido.

— ¿No vas a suplicar, humano? – preguntó la demoníaca figura riéndose por lo bajo- Sabes que no tienes escapatoria.

Jake frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras.

— Preferiría morir antes que suplicarle a un monstruo como tú.

— No soy un monstruo, no me rebajes tanto. Soy un demonio, Jake.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Te estuve observando luchar ayer. No es tan difícil saberlo cuando tus estúpidas compañeras lo están gritando todo el tiempo

Jake lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero a la vez la desviaba un poco buscando donde rayos había caído su arma. Después de unos segundos por fin la encontró. Tal vez si lograba golpear al demonio y liberarse por solo un momento, podría ser capaz de tomar su arma rápidamente y…

Los ojos dorados siguieron los de Jake y notaron el arma en el piso, aproximadamente a un metro de ambos. Era evidente que el humano estaba buscando por ella, sin embargo Dirk tenía más ventaja.

— ¿Buscas esto? — dijo tomando el arma con su cola.

— Tsk — gruño Jake.

—Sabes, Jake. Estoy esperando que me supliques. Quiero verte llorar, quiero que llores tanto como un niño humano apunto ser devorado.

— Eres lo peor. Por eso los odio tanto.

— No hace falta que lo digas, puedo notarlo en tus ojos. Están tan llenos de ira que me muero por saber la verdadera razón de tu odio, Jake.

—Deja de pronunciar mi nombre con tanta confianza, maldito — al escuchar esto Dirk rió algo alto y paso su lengua por toda la mejilla derecha de Jake. No era tan difícil adivinar que eso le molestaría aún más.

Dirk tiró el arma lejos pero al hacerlo fue entonces cuando Jake tuvo una gran idea. Solamente debía esperar el momento perfecto…Dirk dejó salir un agudo chillido cuando Jake majó su cola con su pie izquierdo y mientras el rubio sufría de dolor, Jake aprovechó el momento para escapar y buscar su arma en la dirección que había sido lanzada. Se agachó y revolcó entre las hojas buscándola, mientras sentía como Dirk se acercaba por su espalda.

—Mierda… —decía Jake mientras la buscaba, no lograba hallarla. Sabía que el demonio debía estar furioso y no dudaría en matarlo.

Dirk llegó hasta Jake, lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó hasta la altura de su rostro.

— Sabía que serías interesante. Sabía que no debí matarte ayer

—Así… que eras… tú…quien…se escondía — habló Jake con dificultad por la presión en su garganta.

— Pero ahora no puedo soportarlo más- un brillo sobresalía en sus ojos dorados- Dime, Jake ¿Cómo te gustaría morir?

— Mejor… dímelo tu a mí — dijo Jake poniendo el arma en la frente de Dirk y disparando sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jake se levantó del suelo después de caer y vio un hoyo en la cabeza del demonio. Lo movió un poco con su pie pero no parecía dar señales de vida.

— Te dije que atravesaría tu cabeza – dijo mientras se pasaba el brazo por la mejilla derecha al recordar la lamida de Dirk.

Jake escuchó un par de voces aproximándose

—¿Jake? — dijo Roxy llamándolo.

—Estoy aquí— pregunto al ver a sus compañeras.

— Oh mi Jake English, estaba preocupada — dijo Jane.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó Jake

—Sí, pero le perdimos el rastro.

—Está bien. Al menos tenemos uno menos- dijo señalando el cadáver — Volvamos, ya se desintegrará pronto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de haberse ido, el cuerpo del demonio tirado entre las hojas caídas de los árboles se movió. Dirk se sentó recuperándose. Aquello le había dolido, pero no había podido matarlo.

— Con que English ¿eh? — Dijo Dirk mientras limpiaba la sangre de su frente y recordaba la forma en que Jane había llamado a Jake.

— ¿Un humano es lo que te parece tan interesante?— preguntó Dave apareciendo de pronto y acercándose a Dirk.

Su hermano mayor lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

— Más te vale no acercarte a él, es mi presa— le advirtió Dirk.

— No tengo interés en humanos, no les encuentro lo divertido — respondió su hermano, indiferente a la amenaza —Pero si se me da la gana simplemente lo mato y te quedas sin diversión — una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, provocar a Dirk sí que era divertido para él.

— Entonces me divertiré partiéndote el cráneo en dos — respondió el mayor, gruñéndole y lanzándole un mirada asesina.

La verdad que Dave no tenía interés en usar humanos para su diversión. Pero Dirk, sí, siempre lo había tenido. En cada ciudad que visitaban siempre buscaba a alguien con quien jugar sus estúpidos "juegos", pero no solían durar mucho antes de que los matara. De hecho, Jake había tenido algo de suerte esta vez.

Dirk salió del bosque, estaba en frente a la carretera, no parecía haber mucho tránsito esa tarde. Tenía una idea y habló pasa si mismo disfrutando sus propias palabras.

— Nadie se atreve a meterme una bala en la cabeza y a huir con tanta tranquilidad, Jake English. Voy a descubrir la razón de tu odio y haré que la pases mal. Haré que te des cuenta de tu asquerosa doble moral humana.

* * *

**Fin del cap**

**Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo el cap 3 :) Espero que les guste. **

**Y yo me voy a dormir porque son las 4am.**

**Gracias por los follow y los favoritos**

* * *

John despertó al sentir la lengua de Casye en su mejilla.

—Casye jaja, no. Detente jaja — dijo al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y veía a su mascota venirse encima.

Casye era una Golden Retriever de aproximadamente un año. John la había adoptado una tarde que esta apareció en frente de su casa cuando solo era un día que la vio por primera vez estaba desnutrida, temblaba de frío y llevaba el pelaje sucio y enredado.

Jane a ser la encargada de John, desde que su padre se había marchado por un año al extranjero, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de adoptar un animal porque sabía que no era una simple responsabilidad, pero al ver el trato de John por el indefenso ser, supo que su hermano sabría cómo cuidar bien de ella. Después de unos días Casye y John habían conseguido una conexión bastante fuerte.

John miró la hora, eran cerca de las 10 am. Se levantó de la cama y abrió las cortinas de su habitación. Hacia un hermoso día. Se preguntó que podría estar haciendo su padre al mismo tiempo que trataba de no sentirse nostálgico. Sabía que volvería en menos de 4 meses. Además solía estar comunicándose constantemente por correo electrónico y llamadas telefónicas.

Se puso sus lentes y salió de su habitación seguido por Casye. Iba usando solo el bóxer y su cabello estaba desordenado pero no se preocupó por ello ya que sabía que Jane no estaría en casa puesto que había venido la noche anterior a recoger unas cosas y a tratarlo como un niño de 6 años. Odiaba eso, solo era 4 años menor que ella.

A John le gustaba que su hermana estuviera en una relación con Jake, desde ese entonces era menos mandona que antes y no solía meterse en su vida todo el tiempo, sin embargo no podía negar que la quería, era su hermana después de todo.

John bajó las escaleras llegando así al primer piso y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la abrió y vio como Casye salía agitando su cola emocionadamente. Siempre hacia lo mismo en las mañanas para que su mascota tuviera algo de aire fresco y de libertad en el jardín de la casa. John cerró la puerta de nuevo ya que hacia algo de frío, no se preocupó por Casye, sabía que cuando ella quisiera volver solo arañaría la puerta o ladraría para que él pudiera escucharla.

El chico se dirigió a la cocina, busco algo de cereal y leche para comer y decidió que desayunaría en la sala viendo algo de televisión, pero al llegar allí vio un libro de color negro tirado en el piso. "_Tal vez a Jane debió de caérsele ayer antes de irse"_ Pensó dejando su plato de cereal sobre la mesa que había frente al televisor y recogiéndolo del suelo.

¿Demonios y Humanos?– dijo para sí al leer el título - A veces Jane tiene intereses algo extraños.

Se hizo lanzado en el sofá y comenzó a ojearlo.

**_Relaciones entre humanos y demonios_**

**_En ocasiones los demonios buscan relacionarse con los humanos por distintos intereses. Ya sea desde búsqueda de alimento formando una relación presa-depredador hasta relaciones más complicadas como las que se mencionaran a continuación:_**

**_Relaciones basadas en acuerdos o pactos:_**

**_Esta es una de las relaciones que más comúnmente suelen darse entre humanos y demonios. En este caso el demonio satisface alguna petición que el humano le pide y a cambio el humano debe entregar al demonio lo que quiera, todo basado en acuerdos. No suelen ser relaciones estables o confiables y normalmente terminan en traición …_**

**_Relaciones basadas en Tortura:_**

**_Suele darse cuando el demonio busca su propio entretenimiento acosta de la miseria de su víctima. La tortura psicología suele dominar sobre la tortura física. En la mayoría de los casos este tipo de relaciones suelen terminar en suicido o asesinato…_**

**_Relaciones basadas en sentimientos:_**

**_Es la relación humano-demonio más complicada conocida actualmente, no suele ser muy común pero se basa en sentimientos de amistad o amor por parte de uno o dos de los individuos. _**

**_…Cuando un demonio es capaz de presentar sentimientos de amor hacia un humano y este no es correspondido, suelen entran en un estado que podría relacionarse con la depresión humana, volviéndose totalmente indefensos e inútiles para el combate y la defensa. Con el tiempo, el cual varía según la resistencia del demonio, su cuerpo se debilita hasta que mueren._**

John terminó leyendo el libro completo en unas 2 horas. Había quedado bastante interesado en aquel tema. Lo que más le intrigaba era la forma en que estaba escrito aquel libro, no era una historia ni una novela fantasiosa, era como si de verdad existieran, como si alguien los estudiara. Buscó por editorial o autor pero no había nada de eso escrito en el libro.

Unos sonidos comenzaron a venir desde afuera, era Casye, quería entrar de nuevo. John se levantó y fue abrirle pero antes de eso miró la tasa de cereal que había dejado sobre la mesa antes de comenzar a leer el libro, estaba hecho una masa, completamente desecho en la leche. Se había metido tanto en la lectura que había olvidado su desayuno.

— Tal vez…. — dijo, pensando que posiblemente su hermana tuviera más de estos libros es su cuarto.

Después de dejar entrar a su a Casye, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana. Entró cuidadoso, tratando de no desacomodar algo que hiciera notar a Jane la presencia de John en su cuarto. Jane le tenía prohibido totalmente poner un pie en aquel lugar y solía dejar el lugar con llave, pero John sabía jugársela bastante bien y logró burlar la seguridad de su hermana.

Todo parecía normal, las paredes pintadas de celeste, su cama perfectamente ordenada, las ventanas y las cortinas cerradas. El suelo alfombrado limpio, no había ningún desastre de ropa o zapatos en él. Vio la librera de Jane pero todo era sobre cosas policíacas, psicología, recetas, alguna que otra novela romántica, hasta que notó algo, había otros tres libros de pasta negra, pero estaban colocados con su lomo hacia adentro y parecían estar ocultos tras revistas de navidad.

- ¡Bingo! – Exclamó John – Pero no entiendo porque tiene que ocultarlos.

Tomó los libros y se fue a su habitación. Sabía que Jane no volvería hasta la noche así que tendría tiempo para ojearlos.

Abrió el primero con el título de que decía algo como Anatomía y Comportamiento Demoníaco y comenzó a leerlo saltándose las partes que le parecían poco relevantes o aburridas.

… **_Los demonios con forma humana son los más agresivos actualmente pero suelen mostrarse pocas veces. Su cerebro es bastante desarrollado y poseen gran agilidad y fuerza…_**

**_… La cola de los demonios de forma humana es conocida como un modo de defensa pero también es uno de sus puntos débiles. Esto se debe a la sensibilidad que la cola posee y es capaz de causarle tanto placer como dolor extremo…._**

**_… El llanto de los demonios se basa en una serie de sonidos o quejidos emitidos por su garganta, los cuales suelen compararse o confundirse con el ronroneo de un gato…_**

John había quedado fascinado con aquel tema, quería saber más sobre ello.

La tarde había caído eran cerca de las 2:30. Busco algo rápido para almorzar y se introdujo en el mágico mundo del internet, pensando que podía encontrar mucha más información, pero lo único que halló fue una clase de relatos basados en experiencias religiosas y cosas mitológicas que no tenían realmente nada que ver con lo que había encontrado en aquellos libros.

—Si de verdad existieran me gustaría ver uno—se dijo a si mismo tirándose en la cama boca arriba y mirando el techo pensativo.

Decidió que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas aquel asunto. Tal vez solo debería ir a tomar algo de aire fresco y salir. A Casye seguramente le gustaría ir esa tarde al parque antes de que anocheciera.

* * *

Roxy pasó dejando esa tarde a Jake en su casa, se reunirían el día siguiente para planear la cacería de Dave, pero por hoy era mejor que Jake descansara, llevaba una semana prácticamente durmiendo dos o tres horas por noche y sus ojos dejaban ver unas ojeras que pedían a gritos descaso.

— ¿Jane, no vienes? — preguntó Jake al ver que su novia aún permanecía sentada en el asiento del auto

— Jake, creo que no. Es mejor que descanses y no quiero estorbar ni molestarte.

—Está bien, entiendo. Nos vemos mañana.

Dicho esto Jake se despidió besando a Jane en la boca y haciendo un gesto con la mano a Roxy. No iba a negarlo, se sentía algo molesto, él y Jane casi no había pasado tiempo a solas pero estaba tan cansado como para decir algo.

Jake entró al edificio de apartamentos y subió al ascensor, apretó el botón que dirigía al piso 9. Al llegar entró a su apartamento, miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la sala y vio que marcaba las 4:00 pm. Dejó sus cosas tiradas en el sillón y se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha rápida para limpiar algunas de las heridas que traía, ninguna muy grave pero era mejor evitar alguna infección.

* * *

Roxy había avanzado un rato. Ambas iban en silencio, cuando llegaron a un lugar solitario Roxy detuvo el carro. Jane sabía que estaba algo molesta.

— ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo? — preguntó la rubia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Jane algo nerviosa

— Sé que sabes a que me refiero, Jane. Yo ya no puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Jake. La culpabilidad me está matando.

— Lo siento, Roxy. Lo intento, pero cada vez que pienso hacerlo simplemente no puedo. Sé que lo heriría demasiado y Jake ya tiene demasiadas cicatrices.

— ¡ESTAS LOCA! Jane, piensas que seguir ocultándoselo será mejor. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra por si mismo?

—… estará totalmente destruido —respondió Jane a la pregunta, con tono de arrepentimeinto.

— Jane, si no terminas con él, lo nuestro no seguirá **—** dijo Roxy mirándola algo dolida. Odiaba pensar en eso. Jane le gustaba bastante, la quería, siempre lo había hecho.

Jane se sorprendió poco por aquella respuesta, lo sabía, sabía que Roxy comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con aquella relación y con el tema de ocultarlo de Jake, asi que se acercó y tomo la mano de Roxy.

— Está bien. Lo haré mañana.

— ¿Estas segura? — dijo Roxy mirándola seriamente pero con cierto tono de esperanza.

— Sí.

Roxy tomó el rostro de Jane y se acercó a ella para comenzar a besarla en los labios. Jane correspondió el beso con ánimos, atrayendo a Roxy hacia su cuerpo. Las manos de la rubia se paseaban por el cabello de Jane haciendo de este un desastre. De pronto Roxy sintió que alguien las observaba, bueno no era de extrañarse, a pesar de ser solitario, el lugar era público, además eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, cualquiera podría pasearse por allí.

Roxy se detuvo y miró por encima del cabello de Jane, dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana del auto. Cierta cara conocida las miraba lascivamente.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamo Roxy.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Jane y siguió la mirada de espanto de su compañera.

Ambas se quedaron petrificadas. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo. ¿Por qué estaba el ahí? ¿Acaso no lo habían matado ya? Estaban seguras de haber visto el hueco que Jake le había dejado en la frente, pero al verlo fijamente a la cara aquel hoyo ya no estaba.

Dirk abrió la puerta del auto antes de que Jane pudiera ponerle el seguro, aunque de igual forma esto hubiera sido inútil, ya que Dirk perfectamente podría haber roto la ventana sin mucho esfuerzo.

Roxy reaccionó rápidamente buscando su arma.

— Yo no haría eso — dijo Drik sacando a Jane del auto —Podría hacer que me tome la molestia de romperle a cráneo a tu compañera.

Roxy gruño y quitó sus manos de encima de la escopeta.

—¿Entonces no estás aquí para matarnos? ¿Qué tramas? —preguntó Roxy con una mirada llena de sospecha.

— Solo busco algo de información — Respondió Dirk indiferente ante la reacción de la rubia

—¿Información? —preguntó Jane sintiendo ligeramente las garras de Dirk en su cabeza.

— Si, sobre el otro humano, Jake English — Roxy sentía escalofríos con solo observar la mirada demoniaca de Dirk, era obvio que no planeaba nada bueno.

— ¡Jamás te diré nada sobre Jake! —grito Jane.

— ¿Por qué no? Ya lo traicionaste de todos modos, que importa hacerlo otra vez.

Jane se sintió herida al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero sabía que era cierto. Ella lo estaba engañando.

—¡Jane! No dejes que te manipule.

Jane sintió las garras de Dirk apretar su cráneo y dejó salir un horrible grito de dolor y Roxy se retractó de lo que había dicho.

— ¡Detente! Te diré lo que quieras saber — dijo Roxy con un tono desesperado.

—No… Roxy… —insistió Jane luchando con el dolor

— Dime lo que quieres saber—dijo Roxy ignorando Jane

Dirk sonrió satisfecho

— Quiero saber la razón del odio de Jake hacia nuestra especie

—¿Porque quiere saber eso? — pregunto la rubia preocupada

—Estoy algo interesado en tu amigo.

—No… no puedo mencionártelo- dijo Roxy. Era el secreto más doloroso de Jake y ella lo sabía bien. El no solía hablar de eso, una sola palabra y Jake podría derrumbarse.

Dirk no tardó en volver a presionar el cráneo de Jane al escuchar la negación de Roxy.

— ¡Está bien! Te lo diré, pero detente, ¡Detente ya!— Roxy era un chica fuerte, pero podía sentir sus lágrimas salir. Dirk sin duda no tenía corazón. Ningún demonio que hubiera conocido lo tenía, pero Dirk superaba todas las expectativas, se rindió y con la cabeza baja comenzó a contar parte del pasado de su amigo – Jake…Jake solía tener una hermana llamada Jade…

* * *

**Espero que les gustara y no se olviden de comentar que los review son motivación pura. DENME MOTIVACIÓN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! **

**No, ya enserio... comenten si les nace la verdad, también si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia. Todo es bienvenido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo el cap 4 :))**

**Gracias por los review y favoritos del cap pasado**

* * *

El parque de la ciudad era realmente grande. Mucha gente solía asistir allí para recrearse o simplemente para tomar un poco de aire y no era de extrañarse que fuera tan visitado ya que las grandes áreas verdes y las sombra de los arboles lo hacían un lugar perfecto para aquellos que gustaban disfrutar de la naturaleza.

En el centro del parque había un pequeño lago, el cual estaba lleno de peces y por lo que era bastante común encontrar personas sentadas a la orilla de este tratando de pescar algo.

John había pasado lo que restaba de la tarde con su mascota. Miró la hora en su celular al notar que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, el reloj marcaba las 6:01 pm.

- Hey Casye, creo que es hora de irnos.

John sabía que no importaba que tan agradable fuera el lugar, cuando oscurecía fuera mejor no rondar solo. Además muchas de las personas que allí estaban ya se habían ido dejando casi por completo a John y a Casye solos.

John miró a su alrededor y solo encontró a un hombre que trotaba alrededor del parque, un padre con sus dos hijos sentados en una de las bancas terminando un helado y un chico rubio que parecía cruzar el parque con un caminar algo indiferente.

John recogía algunos de los juguetes que había traído para jugar con Casye, entre ellos una bola de tenis, un frisby y la correa que había quedado tirada en el césped. John se agachó para tomarlos cuando de pronto su Casye comenzó actuar de forma extraña, parecía incomoda. Comenzó alejarse de John rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el chico rubio en el parque

- ¡Hey Casye! –Gritó John al ver a su perra correr agresivamente hacia el chico.

John no lo dudo y fue tras su mascota la cual ladraba violentamente contra el joven, como si quisiera atacarlo. El pobre animal se veía desesperado, estaba incontrolable, John tenía que hacer algo o Casye terminaría hiriendo al rubio y eso no sería nada bueno.

Dave estaba aburrido en el bosque. No había nada que hacer allí. De todas las ciudades que habían visitado él y su hermano, esta era sin duda la peor de todas.

Decidió que tal vez saldría a dar una vuelta, solo porque sí. No estaba hambriento, así que no había necesidad de buscar comida, solo una vuelta por la estúpida ciudad humana para calmar su abrumador aburrimiento.

Dave lucia como todo un humano, su cola estaba dentro de su pantalón y llevaba unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus singulares ojos de demonio.

Dave no era estúpido. Sabía que para ambas especies era conveniente mantener su identidad oculta. El día en que la humanidad entera conociera de la existencia de su especie, las cosas serían difíciles. Habría muchísimos cazadores y las presas estarían prevenidas y alertas. La supervivencia de los demonios a pesar de su agilidad se vería amenazada.

Dave había llegado al parque, estaba oscureciendo, el alumbrado público comenzaba a iluminar las calles. Decidió atravesar el parque al mismo tiempo que pensaba en que efectivamente esta ciudad era una gran mierda. Mientras seguía caminando con su actitud indiferente pudo observar como un perro se le venía encima, ladrando con agresividad. Los odiaba, a la mayoría de los animales en general, ellos podían descubrir su identidad con solo olfatearlos y respecto a los perros, como si eso no fuera suficiente, también tenía que lidiar con sus molestos ladridos.

Dave estaba a punto de patear al maldito perro cuando vio como un chico se acercaba corriendo.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No entiendo que le sucede! Ella no suele actuar así – trataba de explicar John, al mismo tiempo buscaba la forma de controlar a Casye.

Dave solo lo miró sin decir nada, le daba igual. Incluso pensó que tal vez podría darle una patada al humano también.

- ¡Casye! ¡Hey! Chica, tranquila. Vamos Casye tranquilízate

En uno de los intentos de calmar a Casye John puso su mano muy cerca de su hocico y sintió como su mascota clavaba sus dientes con fuerza, hiriendo su mano. Casye se detuvo entonces y dejo de ladrar, mirando a John llena de arrepentimiento.

John dejo salir un quejido de dolor. Pero no se preocupó por eso y enseguida se dirigió al rubio quien lo miraba ahora un poco más interesado y dejaba asomar una especie de sonrisa lasciva. Era algo escalofriante, pero dejo sus miedos para otro momento.

- ¿Está bien? – Preguntaba John – Por favor, dígame que Casye no le hizo nada. De verdad Lo siento, no sé qué la ha pasado. Por favor de verdad lo siento – decía John ignorando su mano, la cual a decir verdad le dolía bastante, pero ahora era más importante estar seguro que Casye no había hecho nada estúpido que pudiera costarle la vida

Fue entonces cuando Dave miró la sangre caer de la mano del chico, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba sus disculpas desesperadas, disfrutaba escuchar las suplicas y las excusas que el humano murmuraba. Todo era música para sus oídos, era como un pequeño y hermoso espectáculo. Comenzaba a sentirse algo excitado por aquella situación.

Dave se acercó a John, quien no paraba de dar disculpas y explicaciones, tomó la mano del John y la acercó a su boca. John se quedó callado. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron, era todo tan incómodo, sin embargo la vergüenza se incrementó cuando observó a Dave lamer toda la extensión de su mano limpiando la sangre una y otra vez, metiendo la lengua entre sus dedos y engullendo estos repetidas veces.

Dave estaba muy emocionado, el sabor de la sangre había despertado su apetito, era como si de pronto estuviera hambriento y no tenía que esforzarse en buscar alimento, lo tenía allí frente a él.

Casye sintió las malas intenciones de Dave y sus gruñidos comenzaron de nuevo. Se lanzó sobre Dave perforando su cuello de un mordisco y haciendo que el demonio cayera.

- ¡Casye! ¡NO! – Grito John y fue hacia ambos.

El animal se alejó de Dave rápidamente sabiendo que podría devolverle el ataque fácilmente, se fue hacia su dueño tratando de jalarlo de pierna o darle señales de que se alejara, pero no parecía entender. Para John, el rubio solo era un chico que había sido atacado por su mascota, y que si no hacía nada pronto con la herida que había causado Casye podría morir,

Se acercó al Dave, quien sostenía una mano sobre su cuello, cubriendo la herida, pero la sangre que salía de la garganta del rubio no fue lo único que John pudo observar. Los lentes de Dave se habían caído durante su el ataque de Casye, dejando a simple vista sus particulares ojos… unos ojos sobre los cuales John habían leído esa tarde.

John se detuvo en seco y no se acercó más a Dave, si todo lo que había leído era real, y no estaba siendo engañado por alguna broma de su subconsciente, estaba en una situación peligrosa, así que tomó a Casye como pudo y corrió lejos del lugar.

El demonio los miró furioso, levantándose del suelo. Su herida comenzaba a cerrarse como por arte de magia. Se levantó por completo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente siguiéndolos, motivado por el deseo de arrancarle la piel tanto al perro como al humano.

- ¿No me digas que iras tras él? – Dave se detuvo, una voz familiar venía desde uno de los árboles que rodeaba rubio

- ¿Buscas algo, Dirk? – preguntó a su hermano.

- Solo estaba de paso y me encontré con esta gran escena, pensé que no estabas interesado en los humanos.

- Y no lo estoy – respondió Dave colocando sus anteojos de nuevo en su rostro.

Dirk se acercó a Dave por detrás, tomo su mentón obligando a su hermano menor a mirarlo.

- Eres tan obstinado – le susurró al oído y limpio los restos de la sangre de John que había quedado acumulada en las comisuras de los labios de Dave – No deberías reprimirte tanto.

Dave se volvió y tomó a Dirk del cuello fuertemente.

- El hecho de que tengas gusto por seres inferiores no significa que lo tenga yo también. Los humanos no son más que alimento, Dirk. Si sigues haciendo esto terminaras cayendo muy bajo y nadie podrá salvarte. Terminaras tirado esperando tu propia muerte y cuando eso pase, disfrutare cada momento y reiré a carcajadas frente a la agonía que tú mismo te causaste.

- ¿Entonces es eso? ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto Dirk burlándose de su hermano.

Dave estaba aún más molesto. Apretó la garganta de Dirk mucho más fuerte que antes, si este hubiera sido humano, posiblemente ya estaría muerto.

- ¿Por qué tan enojado, Dave? ¿Acaso es cierto lo que dije? – Dirk seguía provocándolo.

- No tengo miedo de lo humanos. Solo evito cometer estupideces como sueles hacerlo todo el tiempo, Dirk. Sin embargo esta vez voy a probarte que no tienen nada de divertido y que no son más que un puño de carne.

Mientras John corría sacó su celular del bolsillo y a duras penas marcó uno de sus contactos.

- ¿Hola, John?- una voz femenina sonaba tras el teléfono.

- ¡Rose! …Abre… la puerta… de tu casa… - Dijo John al mismo tiempo que luchaba por articular las palabras, casi no tenía aliento.

- ¿Qué? – respondió Rose algo sorprendida por la petición de su amigo

- Que habrás… la puerta… ¡rápido!

- ¿John pasa algo? – Preguntó Rose preocupada.

- Solo ábrela… llegare allí… en dos… minutos.

Rose comenzó a escuchar un "bip bip bip…" en su celular, lo que significaba que John había colgado. No entendía muy bien la situación, pero se dirigió a la puerta e hizo lo que John había dicho.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio a su amigo y a su mascota entrar por la puerta y cerrando esta inmediatamente.

- ¿John? ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Rose preocupada al verlos entrar a ambos tan desesperadamente y casi sin aliento.

- Yo… oh, por Dios… yo…

- Está bien, primero trata de calmarte y de tomar un poco de aire

John se quedó sentado en el suelo tratando de recuperarse pero de pronto se alteró nuevamente.

- ¡Soy un idiota!

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar Rose. Estaba totalmente perdida en aquella situación.

- ¡Oh Dios! Rose lo siento tanto.

- ¿John, que es lo que sucede?

- Ahora tú también estas involucrada por mi culpa. No debí venir a tu casa.

- John…

- Lo siento no lo pensé y…

- John

- Y ahora él debe estar por llegar y tú también vas a conver…

- ¡JOHN!

El chico dejó de hablar al escuchar el a Rose gritar su nombre.

- Cálmate y cuéntame todo desde el principio.

- … yo… bueno… es algo difícil de creer – dijo John al pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Como iba Rose a creerle toda aquella situación sobre demonios.

- Comienza hablar – le ordenó Rose, con voz seria.

- Bueno, estábamos Casye y yo en el parque… ¡Auch! – De pronto John exclamó de dolor. Su mano volvía a incomodarle.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Rose resignada.

- Creo que debo hacer algo con mi mano primero – Respondió John enseñándole la mano izquierda a su amiga.

- WOW John, ¿cómo te hiciste eso? – pregunto Rose inquieta al ver la herida del chico.

John suspiró.

- Fue Casye…

- ¿Casye? –repitió Rose dirigiendo una mirada de asombro a la mascota de John.

- Sí, es una larga historia, primero tengo que contarte todo desde el principio para que lo entiendas. Pero sé que sonará extraño.

- Está bien, escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir, pero primero debemos limpiar tu herida.

- Fue agradable verte, Dave – dijo Dirk sarcásticamente al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de la mirada asesina de su hermano – Me quedaría a jugar contigo, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Dirk siguió alejándose y mientras caminaba se quitó su camisa y dos pequeños bultos salieron de su espalda convirtiéndose en un par de alas negras que podrían compararse con las de un murciélago.

- Tsk…Siempre está llamando la atención – dijo Dave al verlo irse volando.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo un chico acercándose a Dave - ¿Acaso ese chico se fue volando? – pregunto con un tono sorprendido.

Dave lo observo, parecía un drogadicto..

Al igual como había hecho con su hermano lo tomo del cuello pero a este logró rompérselo de un solo apretón.

Saco sus alas como había hecho Dirk, pero rompió su camisa al no quitársela. Voló hacia el bosque aun con el cuerpo sin vida del chico. Sabía que la carne de un drogadicto no era tan sabrosa como la de alguien sano, pero por ahora estaría bien. Necesitaba algo con que desquitarse.

Dirk estaba frente a la ventana del apartamento de Jake.

Pasó su lengua sobre su labio superior. El solo estar allí le entusiasmaba.

Observó la ventana, estaba cerrada y no había forma de abrirla desde afuera, así que la rompió de un golpe, provocando unos leves cortes en su brazo que no duraron mucho en sanar.

Entró al apartamento de Jake. Las luces estaban completamente apagadas y había un silencio total. Caminó por el lugar buscando la ubicación de su presa.

La cocina, el baño, la sala hasta que llego a su habitación y allí estaba, al igual que la última vez, "profundamente dormido".

- Si te pasas la vida durmiendo te perderás de las mejores cosas, Jake English – dijo Dirk sonriendo maniáticamente.

- Oh, ¿eso crees? – Respondió Jake al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con el arma

Dirk se sorprendió un poco.

- Pensé que dormías profundamente.

- La última vez me encontraste con la guardia baja, pero eso no volverá a suceder, Strider – los ojos de Jake estaban inundados de odio como la última vez.

- Me alegra que recuerdes mi nombre.

- ¿Por qué aun estas con vida? – Preguntó Jake ignorando las burlas de Dirk.

- Me miras de esa manera y además me preguntas algo tan cruel, Jake. Es como si quisieras que estuviera muerto – habló Dirk con su típico tono sarcástico y burlista.

- ¡Deja de joder! Si viniste aquí a vengarte es mejor que te prepares.

- ¿Vengarme? Yo no hablaría de venganza siendo tu Jake – Dirk lo miró ahora más serio - ¿No eres tu quien se está vengando?

- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó Jake algo curioso por aquella pregunta.

- Te desquitas con nosotros. No todos los demonios somos culpables por la muerte de Jade – Dirk no pudo evitar sonreír al observar la reacción de Jake cuando este escuchó el nombre de su fallecida hermana.

* * *

**Espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado :3**

**Tenia pensado desde la ultima actualización que este cap iba a tener lemon pero habría quedado muy largo, así que se los debo para el próximo cap **

**Bueno en fin... Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo el cap 5!**

**Se que querían saber el pasado de Jake así que se los traigo y como les prometí, también el lemon.**

**( Es mi primera vez escribiendo lemon yaoi así que pls... no me apedreen) El pasado de Jake sera lo que esta en negrita. Lo digo aquí solo para evitar confusiones. Si aun la a si las tienen no duden en preguntarme.**

**OH! y gracias por reviews, favoritos y follows! Siempre me hacen jodidamente feliz.**

**Bueno ya, aquí se los dejo. :)**

* * *

Jake sintió lo que podría compararse con un choque eléctrico. Nadie, ni siquiera él pronunciaba el nombre de Jade en voz alta. Era como si su trauma y todos sus miedos salieran a flote con solo decirlo o escucharlo. Jake había luchado gran parte de su vida con sus recuerdos y había logrado bloquear la mayor parte de ellos, pero Dirk había hecho como si una parte de aquellos hubieran salido disparados a incrustarse en su memoria nuevamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jake? Te ves algo diferente a como estabas hace un minuto – Dijo Dirk con su típico tono sarcástico.

Jake reaccionó y volvió en sí. Ahora estaba realmente enojado. Estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuándo…

- Pobre Jade, siendo devorada viva. Es una lástima, ¿no crees, Jake? – Dirk seguía provocándolo. Quería ver cuánto presión era capaz de aguantar, pero por lo visto no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Jake se derrumbara.

Las manos de Jake comenzaron a temblar.

- …no imagino cuánto debió sufrir….

Jake dejó caer el arma

- …sintiendo como se desgarraba su carne una y otra vez….

Jake comenzó a sentirse mareado y nauseabundo.

- … y su sangre esparciéndose por todo el lugar….

Jake, no pudo más y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo. La cabeza le dolía e imágenes terroríficas inundaban su mente. Sentía que no tenía escapatoria. Era como si de nuevo estuviera viviendo todo aquello, como si estuviera allí en aquel momento de su vida donde todo cambió drásticamente….

**_Jake se levantó temprano aquella mañana. Miró por la ventana, todo estaba blanco, la nieve cubría el jardín y los árboles estaban completamente desnudos. Estaba feliz y emocionado, a pesar de ser un jueves de colegio, ya que sabía mejor que nadie que era su cumpleaños número 14, pero sabía también que no era solo su día, Jade, su hermana menor también había nacido un 1 de diciembre y había planeado darle algo que sabría que la haría realmente feliz para sus 12 años._**

**_Se alistó rápidamente y bajó a desayunar. En el comedor estaban sus abuelos, con quienes él y Jade vivían hacia 4 años. Su abuela había preparado panqueques y jugo de fresa._**

**_Jake desayunó velozmente, casi tragándose la comida de lo sabrosa que estaba. Se despidió de sus abuelos y se dirigió a la puerta principal, se detuvo por un momento, pensó que tal vez debía ir a despertar a Jade y desearle feliz cumpleaños antes de irse a clases, pero ya se verían en la tarde, así que simplemente salió y se dirigió al colegio._**

**_A pesar de lo helado que estaba el día, este había pasado rápidamente. Sus amigos y compañeros de clase le habían deseado y cantado feliz cumpleaños. Jane y Roxy le habían dado una gran barra de chocolate envuelta en papel de regalo, el cual Jake no tardó en destrozar._**

**_Se despidió de todos a la salida y se dirigió a la perrera. Sabía que había algo que Jade deseaba con todas sus ganas, un cachorro._**

**_Entró al lugar. Era algo oscuro y húmedo. _**

**_Sintió pena por todos aquellos animales que lo miraban casi desesperanzados y esperando resignados la muerte y también por aquellos que lo miraban con ansias y emoción, deseando ser adoptados lo antes posible._**

**_Jake se detuvo frente a una de las pequeñas jaulas. Había un animal que había llamado su atención. Era blanco, con sus orejas paradas y sentado en una de las esquinas de la jaula, se veía bastante tranquilo comparado con todos los otros cachorros que estaban con él, quienes ladraban y se movían inquietamente por el reducido lugar._**

- **_Quiero este – le dijo Jake a uno de los encargados._**

**_Al llegar a recepción entregó un permiso de autorización que había hecho su abuela y enseguida recibió unos cuantos papeles que debió llenar para realizar la adopción completamente y así poder llevarse al animal._**

**_Al terminar todo, Jake pudo llevarse al cachorro. Puso al animal dentro de una caja y tomo su suéter para cubrir su cabeza y corrió rápidamente pero con cuidado hasta casa._**

**_Al llegar, estaba helado. Sacó de su maletín del colegio, un lazo que había comprado anteriormente y lo colocó alrededor del cuello del animal. Sabía que a Jade le encantaría. Tomó al cachorro y entró a casa._**

- **_Hola, ya estoy en aquí. Siento haberme retrasado – advirtió Jake al entrar, pero no escuchó respuesta alguna._**

**_Lo primero que pudo observar fue la cocina. Había un gran pastel allí con la frase "Feliz cumpleaños, Jake y Jade", se veía delicioso._**

- **_¡Jade! ¡Abuelos! – Grito Jake, pero nadie respondía. Pensó entonces que tal vez todos podrían estar en el patio trasero, escondidos o algo por el estilo. Como una especie de fiesta sorpresa._**

**_Jake se dirigió con el animal en brazos, pero conforme avanzaba, el cachorro comenzó a inquietarse. El animal gemía y trataba de soltarse de los brazos de Jake. El chico no entendía qué le pasaba, solo lo sujetó más fuerte y se dirigió hasta el patio trasero._**

- **_Abue…._**

**_De ellos no había nada más que un brazo y una cabeza tirada en el césped._**

**_Jake soltó al animal de la impresión. Estaba en shock, pero rápidamente regresó en si al recordar a Jade. No había rastros de ella._**

- **_¡Jade! ¡Jade! – Gritaba desesperadamente. _**

**_Corrió rápidamente por las escaleras, dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto de su hermana. Abrió la puerta y había alguien allí. Parecía un hombre adulto y estaba de espaldas._**

- **_Ja...k…- se escuchó algo distante y apagado._**

**_El hombre se volvió lentamente a mirar a Jake. Tenía a Jade en sus manos o al menos una parte de ella. Su brazo y pierna izquierda se habían ido._**

- **_Ja…k… - repitió su hermana casi inconsciente. _**

**_Jake se derrumbó y observo como el cuello de Jade era despedazado y desaparecía en la boca de aquel extraño. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Miraba como la sangre caía por lo que ahora un gran pedazo de carne. Su hermana había desaparecido, ahora no era más que un cuerpo deformado, una masa roja a la cual todavía le colgaban pedazos de tela de la ropa que llevaba…_**

**_Cuando Jake volvió en sí, aún estaba en la habitación de su hermana, pero aquel hombre ya no estaba. Jane lo tomaba entre sus brazos y trataba de calmarlo y Roxy vomitaba de la impresión. _**

**_Escucho las sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia fuera de su casa._**

- **_Jane…. ¿Dónde está Jade? – pregunto Jake - Debo darle su regalo de cumpleaños._**

**_Su amiga no pudo evitar el llanto al escuchar aquellas palabras._**

- **_Jake… ella…._**

- **_¡NO! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA! ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, JANE! – repetía Jake una y otra vez, había perdido el sentido._**

**_…_**

Jake estaba totalmente colapsado en su habitación, sentado en el suelo, agarrando su cabeza fuertemente. Dirk lo miraba complacido. Se acercó a Jake y acercó su rostro lo más cerca que pudo al de Jake.

- Es una lástima, Jake. No la pudiste salvar. – volvía a decir Dirk, atormentándolo aún más – Pero no deberías estar enojado conmigo por lo que le pasó a tu hermana. Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien no la salvó.

- Cálla…te – decía Jake casi sin fuerza.

- Piensas que haces justicia cazándonos. Cuando realmente estas feliz de que ella haya muerto y tu no.

- Detente…

- Acéptalo, Jake. Estas feliz de seguir con vida.

- Eso no es cierto

- Si no fuera por Jade ahora estarías muerto…

- Cálla…te… eso no es cierto… es no es cierto… eso no es cierto – repetía Jake

Dirk lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Observaba las lágrimas que se desbordaban por las mejillas de Jake. El rubio podía sentir su cola agitarse con fuerza.

Jake sentía que había perdido toda su voluntad. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo sobre que todo lo que decía Dirk era mentira. Sobre que él estaba feliz de que su hermana estuviera muerta, pero que pasaba si tal vez era cierto. Si tal vez, Jake si estaba contento de que su hermana hubiera sido la que muriera y no él. Tal vez por eso no atacó aquel demonio en la habitación de Jade, por miedo a morir también.

El plan de Dirk estaba casi completo. Acercó su boca al oído de Jake y susurró:

- Sabes, Jake. Yo podría hacerte sentir mejor. – dijo Dirk al mismo tiempo que metía la mano entre las piernas del pelinegro y frotaba su miembro lentamente sobre el boxer - Yo podría hacerte olvidar todo tu remordimiento. No es tu culpa estar feliz por algo como ello. Es bastante normal, Jake…. Esa es la verdadera naturaleza humana.

- **_…- _**Jake no respondió, su cabeza permanecía baja y la mirada perdida.

Dirk se levantó

- Está bien si no quieres, Jake. En ese caso te dejaré solo para que pienses mejor las cosas de tu pasado – dijo Dirk riendo por lo bajo. Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero la mano de Jake lo detuvo tomando su pierna.

Jake estaba completamente derrumbado. Su sentido se había ido casi por completo y pensó casi intencionalmente que tal vez podría buscar consuelo en Dirk. Era así o terminaría con una bala en la cabeza que el mismo colocaría allí.

- Ayúdame – dijo Jake sin levantar la mirada y sin soltar el ruedo del pantalón de Dirk. Su tono de voz había perdido toda la ira que sentía. Estaba completamente necesitado y Jane esta vez no estaba allí, tampoco Roxy, solo Dirk, era el único que estaba en aquella habitación junto a él, a quien más podría el pedirle ayuda.

Dirk se volvió nuevamente hacia Jake. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó e inmediatamente lo hizo tirado en la cama. La sonrisa que cursaba sus labios era despreciable y deshonesta pero al mismo tiempo provocativa y erótica, cayendo en la lujuria. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas de la emoción de que recorría su cuerpo. Sabía que había ganado y aunque no había sido tan difícil lo disfrutaba mucho, muchísimo a decir verdad.

Jake no lo observaba, tenía mirada desviada, con la cabeza viendo a su lado izquierdo. Dirk se colocó encima de él, pero Jake seguía sin reaccionar, perdido en su sufrimiento. El rubio comenzó a besar y a lamer el cuello del moreno al mismo tiempo que frotaba su erección. Siguió haciéndolo por un tiempo hasta que escuchó a Jake reaccionar ligeramente a las sensaciones que Dirk le hacía sentir.

Dirk dejó salir una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar el pequeño gemido que provenía de la garganta de Jake.

Era todo tan irónico, El cazador de demonios rogando por consuelo a su propia presa.

Dirk beso los labios de Jake de forma sumamente sensual, delineando con su lengua los labios del otro y chocándola violentamente contra su paladar, Jake no correspondió instantáneamente aquel retorcido beso, pero fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que su lengua comenzara a seguir a la de Dirk. El rubio siguió masajeando el miembro de Jake, el cual ahora estaba semi erecto, podía sentirlo. Subió su mano unos centímetros buscando una entrada por el bóxer del moreno e introduciendo su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Jake, quien dejó salir un gemido ahora más fuerte.

Jake comenzaba poco a poco a recobrar el sentido y pensar qué putas estaba haciendo, pero al hacerlo comenzaba a caer más en el hecho de lo que estaba pasando, algo que su propio orgullo y odio jamás le permitirían. Se dio cuenta que todo no había sido más que una manipulación de Dirk y se sintió molesto y estúpido, ¿Cómo había podido caer en algo como ello? Recordó haberse preparado antes de dormir y dirigió su mano derecha lentamente y disimulada hacia debajo de su almohada. Pudo sentir el mango de un revólver. El mismo lo había puesto allí antes de dormir. Trató de sacarlo disimuladamente al mismo tiempo que luchaba por resistirse al placer que le brindaban las caricias de Dirk. El arma estaba casi afuera cuando…

- ¡Ahh! – lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Dirk allí abajo se había sentido increíble. Tanto que había soltado el arma.

- ¿Crees que no me ha dado cuenta, English? – le dijo Dirk quien no tardó en saber lo que planeaba Jake.

Dirk tomó los brazos de Jake y los colocó arriba de la cabeza del moreno, aprisionándolos con una mano y dejándolos completamente inmóviles.

- Tan pronto y vas a arruinar la diversión – siguió Dirk al mismo tiempo que arrancaba de un tirón la camiseta de Jake.

El rubio dirigió su lengua hacia uno de los pezones de Jake y lo lamió, dibujando pequeños círculos con su lengua, luego de arriba abajo y succionándolo.

Jake trataba de resistirse y pensar una forma de escapar. Pero era casi imposible, no importaba cuanto pensara en una idea de escape, en su cabeza ahora solo estaba la imagen de Dirk jugando con sus pezones. Y entre más Jake trataba de resistirse, más difícil se volvía. Podía sentir las figuras que Dirk delineaba con su lengua sobre pecho y que hacían que sus gemidos salieran casi instintivamente.

- Detén esto… aceptaré mi muerte – decía Jake luchando contra el placer – aceptaré mi muerte, pero… deja de ya de pisotear mi orgullo.

Dirk acercó su cara a la de Jake lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento. Volvió a introducir la mano en el boxer de Jake y comenzó a acariciar su ahora despierta erección. Otro gemido fuerte salió de la boca del moreno.

- No hay manera de que me detenga– Le hablaba Dirk entre sonrisas perversas al mismo tiempo que apretaba ligeramente el miembro de moreno haciéndolo jadear más seguido – Puede que haya odio en tus ojos pero también puedo ver el deseo que los invade. Eso sin mencionar cuanto me estoy divirtiendo, Jake.

Jake podía sentirlo, los dedos del rubio rodear su erección y moverse a través de ella, llegando desde sus testículos hasta la punta y volviendo nuevamente a estos. Corrió su rostro hacia otro lado, evitando mirar a Dirk, pero este se detuvo y con su mano libre obligo a mirarlo.

- No somos tan diferentes, Jake. Puedo sentir que los disfrutas tanto como yo.

Jake no respondió.

Oh Dios, deseaba con todas sus ganas que Dirk volviera a masturbarlo pero él no podía permitirse aquello. _"Vamos, Jake. Cálmate, solo estas siendo manipulado" _pensó, pero las imágenes de Dirk recorriendo su miembro una y otra vez inundaban su cabeza, se moría por sentirlo nuevamente, quería que Dirk siguiera haciéndolo.

- Pero sabes Jake, si me ruegas que me detenga, tal vez considere hacerlo.

- Ya te lo había dicho. Nunca… jamás voy a rogarle a alguien como tú.

- Lo hiciste hace un momento, a decir verdad. ¿No lo harías nuevamente?

Jake lo fulminó con la mirada. Tenía la respiración entre cortada

Dirk rio a carcajadas

- En ese caso, tomaré tu silencio como invitación para seguir

Aun con las manos de Jake aprisionadas, retiro el bóxer de Jake, el cual liberó una intensa erección. Dirk procedió a realizar lo mismo con su pantalón y enseguida se acomodó completamente encima de Jake, sintiendo como las dos erecciones se estrujaban una con la otra. Comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente de arriba hacia abajo frotando los dos miembros una y otra vez, creando una fricción en ellos que los hacia gemir a ambos. Podía sentir como Jake se ponía cada vez más duro debajo de él y como sus jadeos los cuales trataba de ocultar, se salían instintivamente de su garganta.

Dirk bajo su mano libre y comenzó a masturbar ambas erecciones juntas. Observaba con orgullo y diversión el rostro de Jake, quien aún parecía debatirse entre odio o placer.

Dirk siguió masturbando a ambos al mismo tiempo y acercó su boca al cuello del moreno lamiéndolo y llenándolo de chupetones.

Las manos de Jake habían dejado de hacer fuerza para liberarse. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos dejando salir sonidos que expresaban el placer que sentía.

- Aahh – dejó salir Jake.

Dirk al notar como Jake dejaba de resistirse, dejó de apretar las manos de Jake. Y tomó las dos piernas del pelinegro llevándolas hacia atrás dejando la entrada del moreno completamente expuesta. Acercó su boca hasta la, ahora panorámica erección de Jake y llevo la punta de su lengua en la base de esta. Comenzó a subir, su lengua recorría toda la extensión del duro miembro de Jake, haciendo que este comenzara retorcerse de placer. Al llegar a la punta la introdujo dentro su boca.

- Oh… mierda – dijo Jake, al sentir como la lengua y la saliva de Dirk lo estimulaban.

Dirk aprovechó para introducir uno de su dedo índice en la entrada de Jake, quien al sentir esto tomó el cabello de Dirk con fuerza y enojo haciendo que este se detuviera. Lo fulmino con la mirada y habló…

- ¿Qué piensas que hace….aahhgg – La pregunta de Jake se vio interrumpida cuando Dirk encontró cierta parte sensible, soltando así el cabello del rubio.

Dirk se acercó nuevamente al rostro del moreno.

- Te podría haber matado por eso, Jake – dijo al referirse al jalón de su pelo.

Jake lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que otra de esas sensaciones volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. Eran como escalofríos que recorrían su espalda, escalofríos que se sentían jodidamente bien.

- Oh… joder – decía Jake cada vez que Dirk apretaba aquella zona.

Dirk sacó su dedo y un Jake jadeante volvía a observarlo con odio.

- Aun sigues con esa mirada, Jake. Acaso no te rindes nunca

Dirk tomo su miembro y lo introdujo de una sola embestida dentro de Jake, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. El rubio soltó un gemido que venía desde lo profundo de su garganta y Jake gimió más parecido a un grito de dolor.

Dirk volvió a tomar los brazos de Jake pero esta vez usando sus dos manos.

- Juro que… te voy a matar después de esto, Strider – decía un jadeante Jake.

Dirk rio sobre los labios del moreno.

- No descansaré… hasta verte muerto- siguió Jake.

- Eso habrá que verlo – dijo Dirk introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Jake haciendo que se callara.

Las embestidas de Dirk comenzaron a llegar ni muy suave ni muy violentas haciendo que Jake pasara rápidamente del dolor al placer.

Jake se agarraba de las sabanas fuertemente al sentir como el miembro de Dirk chocaba en su interior una y otra vez.

El rubio aprovechó el momento en el que Jake estaba absorto en su placer y tomó su cuello con una de sus manos, apretándolo ligeramente y luego un poco más fuerte. Jake sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Se alteró un poco, pero entre más tiempo pasaba y más fuerte apretaba Dirk su garganta el placer comenzaba a intensificarse mucho más. El estrangulamiento de Dirk lo hacia todo aún más intenso, las embestidas, los besos, la otra mano del rubio recorriendo su miembro.

Jake estaba al límite, no solo de su orgasmo sino también de su propia vida, pero su estado de éxtasis le hacía olvidar lo último. Pudo sentir como se corría y al mismo tiempo Dirk liberó su cuello en el momento justo, haciéndole sentir una especie de frenesí… era una sensación incontrolable.

Dirk también llego al orgasmo, celebrándolo con gemidos fuertes que trataba de ocultar mordiendo ligeramente el hombro de Jake, tratando de no arrancarle el brazo de un mordisco.

Al terminar todo y después de unos momentos, Jake reaccionó, se sentía algo confundido pero al mismo tiempo relajado. Lo que fuera que acababa de pasar había sido de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios pero desapareció casi instantáneamente al recordar que era Dirk quien lo había hecho Había sido un demonio quien lo había hecho sentir de esa manera y lo indignaba. Su furia volvía rápidamente, sus deseos de matar a Dirk incrementaban con cada segundo.

- Juro que te voy a matar, Strider.

- Estaré esperando – respondió Dirk lanzándose por la ventana.

Alzó la mirada y ya no había nadie en la habitación. Solo la ventana abierta y el viento que entraba por ella moviendo las cortinas. En qué momento se había ido de su lado, como había llegado a la ventana tan rápido ¿Tan absorto estaba en su placer que no se había dado cuenta?

- ¡Maldición! – dijo botando la lámpara, que estaba sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

Sintió algo húmedo bajando por su pecho, era sangre. Siguió el camino que las gotas habían recorrido y pudo observar como su hombro mostraba una pequeña herida donde Dirk lo había mordido. Definitivamente dejaría cicatriz.

- ¡STRIDER!

* * *

**Bueno y que les pareció? *La apedrean***

**No no, ya enserio, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por leer y saludos para todos :* **

**pd: no se olviden del review, pls **


	6. Chapter 6

**He vuelto. Me tardé algo con esta actualización, la verdad que me estaba haciendo bolas con unas ideas que tenía, pero bueno, aquí se los dejo.**

**Gracias por los reviews del cap pasado. Me alegra mucho que les gustara el lemon :DDDDD**

**Este cap es algo explicativo, más metido en la trama o eso creo yo.**

**Bueno en fin, espero que también les guste este cap. Tenemos personaje nuevo en el fic (no me maten). **

**pd: Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad :)**

* * *

— Sabía que no me creerías, Rose — respondió John a las risas de su amiga

— No es que no te crea, es solo que es algo, ya sabes…

— Está bien, no digas más. Tal vez solo estoy algo paranoico — dijo John recostándose en contra el sillón y suspirando de resignación.

— A decir verdad, John. Deja que te muestre algo.

Rose se levantó del sillón y trajo un libro consigo.

— ¿Y ese libro?- Preguntó curioso John.

— Invocaremos un demonio — respondió Rose con una actitud desafiante.

— ¡Estás loca! Rose, no creo que eso sea una buena idea

— ¿Que eres, John? Un bebé – Respondió Rose.

— Yo…

John estaba realmente asustado, pero aquella idea llamaba mucho su atención. Él quería saber más. Quería comprobar si lo que le había pasado en el parque había sido real o simple imaginación.

— Yo…

Pero a decir verdad lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido con Casye y aquel extraño chico le hacía poner los cabellos de punta o tal vez no estaba asustado sino más bien muy muy interesado.

— ¿Yo que, John? — preguntó Rose, esperando impaciente la respuesta de su amigo.

— …Está bien — respondió John dándose por vencido.

Rose sonrió maliciosamente. Definitivamente tenía algo entre manos.

Prendió dos velas Apagó la luces de la sala de estar y ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

Rose abría el libro que había encontrado por casualidad en el cuarto de su hermana sin dejar que John observara su contenido.

— ¿Acaso no puedo ver? – preguntó el chico

— No, John. Dice que solamente la persona que realizara el conjuro puede verlo.

— Ok, supongo –dijo John aun nervioso…

Rose comenzó a pronunciar palabras en un idioma extraño, uno que John jamás en su vida había escuchado y la pronunciación de aquellas palabras le daban constantes escalofríos.

— ¡AAAAAHHH! – Gritó Rose de la nada y luego comenzó a reír.

John se fue para atrás del susto que Rose le había dado, quedando acostado sobre su espalda.

— John tuviste que ver tu cara… JAJAJA…

— ¿Qué?

— Jajajaja… no puedo creer que lograra hacerte una broma como esta – seguía riendo

— Yo… - John estaba algo confundido ¿Acaso Rose había bromeado con él? ¿Rose, la chica madura y centrada?

— Jajaja….

— ¡Eso fue una putada, Rose!

Rose siguió burlándose de John por algún rato. Estaba feliz de haber logrado derrotar por primera vez al "rey de las bromas" que había sido John alguna vez años atrás, cuando todavía tenían 14 o 15 años. Ahora ambos tenían 17 y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Rose y John se preparaban para el examen de ingreso a la Universidad. Rose quería sobre todas las cosas poder entrar a la carrera de Psicología, lo cual era más que seguro que no tendría problemas en lograrlo y John tenía algunas opciones en mente, pero la que más le llamaba más la atención era la de música. Era un excelente pianista, practicaba casi a diario pero ahora con su mano herida era más que seguro que sería difícil hacerlo al menos por una semana.

Rose se levantó y prendió las luces, aún con una sonrisa en su labios. Se sentó junto a John, pero ambos permanecieron en silencio, John ojeaba el libro de Rose. Estaba algo viejo, maltratado y además notó que le faltaba una página, pero lo olvido rápidamente al mirar a Rose, a quien la sonrisa comenzaba a desvanecérsele.

— ¿Qué piensas? — Le pregunto John a Rose. Conocía muy bien a su amiga. Siempre estaba pensando. En lo que fuera, siempre había algo en su cabeza que la hacía cuestionarse de las cosas.

— Es acerca de Roxy. Sabes que después de lo de Jade… — Rose permaneció un momento en silencio, odiaba hablar de Jade. Había sido su mejor amiga de la infancia y pensar en ella como muerta simplemente no funcionaba. — Todo cambió tanto. No solo para Jake o nosotros. Incluso Jane cambió, lo sabes por la forma sobreprotectora en que te trata desde entonces, pero para Roxy, deberías verla cuando está en casa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó John curioso.

— Siempre tiene esa mirada de culpa en sus ojos. No importa si sonríe, llora o simplemente habla. Esa mirada está allí y ha estado con ella desde el accidente.

John siempre se impresionaba de lo observadora que era Rose. La verdad que él nunca lo había notado, tal vez porque él nunca estuvo tan apegado a ella como lo era Rose.

— A pesar de todo lo del accidente de tránsito, Jade y los abuelos de Jake. Me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo a Roxy cambiar tanto.

— …- John solo permaneció escuchando.

— A veces no puedo sentir otra cosa que no sea pena o tristeza por mi hermana. Solo imaginármela a los quince con sus problemas de alcohol y haber desperdiciado toda su adolescencia en programas de rehabilitación casi completamente aislada de todos nosotros, me hace sentir vomitar.

— Rose, yo…

— ¿Hey John, que crees realmente que ocurrió con Jade para que Roxy haya cambiado tanto?- preguntó Rose con tono serio.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que piensas que ocurrió algo más que un accidente de tránsito o que tú hermana tuvo que ver con ello? — preguntó John. Algo asustado de lo que podía pasar por la mente de Rose.

Rose se quedó callada un momento.

— No lo sé. Tal vez solo me estas contagiando tu imaginación, John — terminó respondiendo Rose y cambiando el tema.

— ¿Aún te sigues burlando de mí? – La miró John con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Algo jaja- la sonrisa de Roxy se esfumo rápidamente

John se quedó mirándola. No sabía que decir. Él no era muy bueno con los consejos.

— Tal vez solo este cansada. Jane siempre vive en un gran estado de estrés y cansancio en casa. Así que no deberías preocuparte tanto por ello.

— Si, puede que tengas razón – Rose volvió a sonreír

Después de un rato de seguir hablando de algunas otras cosas, John se despidió de su amiga y camino junto a Casye a casa. Todo el camino iba alerta y pensando que lo que había pasado últimamente. No solo en Rose sino en el rubio del parque. Si era cierto que no era un demonio como John pensaba, entonces puede que ese muerto en el parque. John entró en un estado de nerviosismo y remordimiento pensando que tal vez Casye si había matado a un humano. Se apuró a llegar a casa y prendió el televisor pensando que tal vez en las noticias podrían pasar algo de ello, y si lo pasaban, John podría irse preparando para unos malos momentos con la ley y su propia conciencia.

Al llegar, notó que su hermana aún no había regresado, lo cual era bastante extraño. Prendió el televisor, estaban pasando las noticias, la edición de las 9:00 pm, pero no hablaban absolutamente nada de algún asesinato en el parque o de algún cuerpo encontrado. John se tranquilizó. Eso significaba dos cosas. Una el chico no había muerto, dos, realmente era un demonio, o tres, John se estaba volviendo loco y estaba imaginando cosas.

— Creo que tomaré un baño — dijo para sí tratando de tranquilizarse.

Casye miró a John aún con ojos de arrepentimiento. John acarició la cabeza del animal y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha nocturna para tratar de calmar todos esos nervios que traía. Abrió el tubo y esperó a que la tina se llenara lo suficiente.

Entró despacio, sintiendo la temperatura del agua. Era realmente relajante.

John estuvo allí un rato. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado. No importaba cuantas veces trataba de sacarse aquello de la cabeza o cuantas veces Rose se burlara o le dijera que tenía gran imaginación, estaba casi seguro de haber visto aquellos ojos demoniacos. Volvió a recordar todo aquello en su cabeza, cada detalle. Volvió al momento en que el chico tomaba su mano y comenzaba a lamerla, una y otra vez, envolviendo sus dedos con su lengua. A quien quería engañar, eso había sido tan jodidamente sensual y excitante.

John notó su miembro necesitado de atención. Aquellos recuerdos lo habían despertado. Tomó su mano y envolvió su erección bajo el agua y lentamente comenzó a moverla. Una y otra vez, por toda su extensión, al mismo tiempo que recordaba aquella lengua jugar con sus dedos. Con cada segundo, los movimientos se volvían más rápidos y bruscos y al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos se volvían más osados. Ya no eran sus dedos lo que recorría la lengua del rubio.

John podía imaginar con facilidad como el demonio engullía su miembro con la boca al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con aquellos ojos tan particulares y llenos de perversión. Sobre todas las cosas aquellos ojos lo excitaban aún más, los imaginaba como algo prohibido y además de terroríficos, seductores, casi embriagantes.

Esos pensamientos que el mismo tachaba como "bastante indecentes" lo estaban excitando demasiado. Sintió el orgasmo venir y aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos dejando salir pequeños gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas hasta que pudo correrse y al mismo tiempo dejando salir un jadeo mucho más fuerte que tal vez pudo escucharse por todo el segundo piso.

John sintió que esa había sido uno de los orgasmos más placenteros que había tenido masturbándose. Sin embargo al terminar sintió un poco de vergüenza consigo mismo por pensar cosas tan absurdas y agradeció que Jane no estuviera en casa o de seguro lo hubiera escuchado.

Se levantó de la tina y jaló el tapón para dejar que esta se vaciara. Abrió la ducha y terminó de enjuagarse. Al salir rodeó su cintura con un paño y colocó de nuevo sus antojos en su rostro.

John se detuvo a observar su mano izquierda y pudo notar los pequeños agujeros que Casye había dejado en su mano. Ya no sangraban para nada, pero las heridas estaban algo profundas. Intentó mover su mano, apretándola y estirándola pero movimientos bruscos le causaban dolor, busco una venda limpia y mientras envolvía su mano pensó que Jane compraba demasiadas cosas de primeros auxilios. Siempre compraba gran cantidad de vendas y antisépticos y no lo había pensado nunca pero _"¿En que se gastaban tantas cosas?" _Jane era una detective no una luchadora.

Al llegar a su habitación vio los libros de Jane en la cama.

¡Mierda! Olvidé devolverlos — exclamó John, agradeciendo nuevamente porque Jane no hubiera vuelto.

Se puso un bóxer limpio y un suéter, ya que esa noche hacia algo de frio. Tomó los libros y los llevo hasta la habitación de Jane. Al comenzar acomodarlos uno por uno, tratando de que todo quedara en su lugar hubo algo que llamó su atención. En el fondo de una repisa, casi tan bien oculto como estaban los libros, había una caja. John siempre había sabido de su existencia, era una de esas cajas donde solían guardarse cosas y recuerdos de la niñez, sabía que Jane la conservaba desde hace tiempo. Se sintió algo curioso y pensó que no estaría malo echar una ojeada. La abrió y encontró dentro de ella otra caja y dentro de esta otra caja y así hasta que llego a lo que podía ser el diario de Jane cuando era una adolecente. No era nada muy colorido o llamativo. Un simple cuaderno con memorias de su hermana. Lo abrió lentamente, con el remordimiento de lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó encontrar dibujos estúpidos o páginas llenas de nombres de chicos, pero no. Al comenzar a leer notó que había gran cantidad de cosas justo después de la muerte de Jade. Cosas como:

**…Al llegar a la casa de Jake no escuchamos a nadie. Roxy asomó su cabeza hacia el patio trasero pero lo que habíamos visto era algo terriblemente perturbador e inmediatamente llamamos a la policía. No sabíamos que hacer, teníamos un miedo que nos comía vivas, pero sabíamos que debíamos buscar a Jake. Hice a subir las escaleras pero Roxy me detuvo. "Jane, no!" Eso fue lo único que me dijo. Su cara mostraba un terror inmenso, mucho mayor al mío. Sus lágrimas brotaban sin cesar. A pesar de aquello subí al segundo piso. Jake era mi amigo, no sabía que estaba pasando pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Al subir pude ver un pie asomarse por una de las puertas, era el cuarto de Jake y evidentemente era su pie. Ahí estaba sentado, completamente quieto, en estado de shock. Seguí su mirada y pude ver…**

John trató de continuar aquel relato pero faltaba una página. Estaba impresionado por lo que estaba escrito en aquel cuaderno.

**…Jake no pudo venir hoy al funeral de su propia hermana. En el hospital ni siquiera le permiten salir al pasillo. Los doctores dicen que posiblemente se recuperará, pero por ahora es mejor que lo mantengan sedado ya que está algo violento y alterado. Roxy y yo planeábamos ir a visitarlo esta tarde pero creo que iré sola, ya que Roxy ha comenzado a beber desenfrenadamente desde…**

Otra página faltaba, John comenzó con las siguientes lecturas pero parecía como si Jane había comenzado a escribir algún tiempo después.

**Han pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Jade. Hoy fui a visitar a Jake. Pronto le darán de alta y ya ha recuperado su personalidad, aunque aún sigue algo decaído, es normal supongo. Recibimos una visita bastante extraña. Dos hombres vestidos de negro y uno más vestidos de cura nos llevaron a una habitación, al parecer tenían el permiso del hospital, de hecho del mismo gobierno. Estábamos algo nerviosos, no entendíamos bien que pasaba. Por un momento lo único que surco mi cabeza es que nos iban a culpar de lo que había pasado, pero ellos vinieron por otra razón, lo que querían era que nos convirtiéramos….**

John comenzaba a desesperarse, las páginas que faltaban parecían ocultar algo realmente importante.

**…Roxy también se le ha propuesto lo mismo, ya que ella de cierta forma ha estado involucrada al igual que Jake y yo, pero por ahora será llevada a un centro de rehabilitación. Su estado es terrible y triste. No quiere hablar con nadie, lo único que hace es beber. Ha intentado quitarse la vida varias veces. No la culpo. Aquella imagen de Jade siendo…**

Las páginas que seguían estaban o tachadas con negro o hacían falta algunas. John estaba realmente incomodo con todo esto, casi asustado. ¿Qué putas estaba pasando?

Recordó entonces lo que Rose había dicho sobre su hermana y sobre que tal vez algo más había pasado. También recordó que el libro que Rose había traído para invocar un demonio le hacía falta una página. _"¿Tiene todo esto que ver con lo que dijo Rose?"_ pensó preocupado. Era obvio, casi evidente que Jade no había tenido un simple accidente de tránsito.

Antes de que John cerrara aquel cuaderno, notó unas fotografías que salieron de este. Una de las fotografías era de Jane y Jake. Podían tener unos diecisiete años cada uno. Jake llevaba vendas en el brazos y Jane en su brazo izquierdo y en las piernas. Jake tenía una amplia sonrisa pero Jane apenas dejaba que esta se asomara. Ambos tenían sus ropas manchadas de sangre y portaban armas. John volteó la fotografía y en ella decía. "Mi primera vez….".

Lo que fuera que estuviera escrito después de aquello estaba tachado con tinta de lapicero negro. No había forma de descubrir el resto de la frase. _"¿Su primera vez de qué?" _Trataba de pensar John al mismo tiempo que maldecía que todo estuviera tachado.

Observó otra de las fotografías. En esta salían Jane, Jake y Roxy. La fotografía lucía relativamente reciente. Salían igual de heridos que en la primera pero todos tenían una sonrisa aún más amplia, como si estuvieran felices de estar juntos. Detrás de la fotografía ponía "Roxy se une al equipo"

John tomó su celular. Marcó a Rose, pero ella no contestaba. Miró la hora. Había vuelto de la casa de su amiga dos horas atrás, tal vez estaba dormida, pero esto era algo que realmente debía mostrarle y pronto. Tomó todas las cosas y las hecho en un bolso, se puso un pantalón y unas tenis y corrió hasta la casa de Rose lo más rápido que pudo, tomando atajos algo peligroso.

* * *

Rose se había ido a la cama unos minutos después de que John se hubiera ido de su casa. Recogió el libro que había tomado del cuarto de su hermana para la broma de John, no sabía porque su hermana guardaba esas cosas pero lo dejo de pensar rápidamente, no quería seguir pensando en los problemas de Roxy.

Después de esto se fue a dormir.

Rose despertó en medio de la noche. Su muñeca derecha picaba y ardía muchísimo, pero no sentía ningún brote o picadura. Prendió la luz y notó una mancha negra, sin ninguna forma en especial, solo una mancha. Trató de calmarse y revisarla mejor, debía ser alguna clase de reacción alérgica que se extendía por toda su muñeca. Mientras la observaba mejor escuchó un ruido venir desde el otro lado de su habitación, giró su cabeza y una figura la observaba.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Preguntó Rose en un tono desafiante.

— Es algo curioso que preguntes eso, cuando fuiste tú la que me ha invocado y es aún más extraño que lo haya hecho una mujer humana — La silueta comenzó a acercarse más a Rose, dejando que la luz de la lámpara alumbrara su rostro. Era increíblemente hermoso, tanto que Rose quedo perpleja por unos segundos.

— ¿A… a que te refieres con que yo te invoqué? — El tono de voz de Rose aún seguía siendo desafiante. Quería respuestas.

La silueta siguió avanzando hasta que su cuerpo pudo verse completamente. Era alta y delgada. Su cabello corto de color negro dejaba sobresalir su atractivo y moreno rostro, en el cual resaltaban unos ojos negros que hacían contraste con el color de sus labios.

La mujer que aparentaba unos 22 años, se acercó a Rose, quien entre pánico y nervios trataba de mantenerse firme, la tomó del rostro suavemente.

— Yo debería ser quien pregunta la situación aquí — Rose sintió su aliento al hablar. Era embriagador — ¿Que hace una joven humana invocando a un súcubo?

Rose cayó entonces en cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡El libro!

La broma que le había hecho a John… ¿acaso no había sido una broma después de todo?

— Esto es un error.

— No hay errores cuando invocas a un demonio. Solo consecuencias.

Rose sintió la marca de su brazo picar y arder nuevamente. La miro por reflejo.

— ¿No entiendes lo que has hecho, cierto? — Preguntó la mujer.

Rose no respondió

— Es una marca de invocación. Todas las personas que lo hacen obtienen una. Están marcadas. Es por eso que no entiendo que es lo que buscas en mí. No eres un hombre, así que no puedes ni puedo obtener ningún provecho. Si buscas venganza tengo que decirte que carezco de fuerza física. Los súcubos basan sus estrategias en la atracción física. Al menos claro que quieras vengarte de un hombre, pero ¿que obtendría yo de ti?

— No quiero vengarme de nadie. Esto es un completo mal entendido.

— Es una pena. Porque no puedo irme hasta que nuestro contrato se haya finalizado. Y si no hay uno...

— …significa que te quedaras para siempre hasta que no soporte tu presencia y me quite la vida, siendo así la única forma de liberarte?

— O hasta que te mate — Sonrió el demonio complacido.

Rose sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente.

La puerta de abajo sonó. Alguien la tocaba.

— ¡Rose! ¡Rose! — Soy John. ¡Abre! tengo que enseñarte algo.

Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver en dirección que venía el sonido.

— ¿John?

— ¿Un hombre?

El súcubo dejó a Rose y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la entrada, el lugar de donde venía el sonido.

Rose bajó seguidamente. No permitiría que ella le hiciera algo a John. Sabía que como súcubo que se hacía llamar tenía interés en los hombres. Pero al bajar ella ya le había abierto a John.

— ¿Rose, quien es ella? — preguntó John algo atontado por la belleza de la mujer y caminando hacia sus brazos.

— ¡John no te acerques! ¡Ella….

Rose se quedó si habla cuando observó que alguien aparecía detrás de su amigo haciéndolo hacia atrás y tomándolo en sus manos como si John le perteneciera.

— Tanto tiempo si verte, Kanaya — Unos ojos rojos las miraban deforma hostil

— Dave Strider — habló molesta.

— Lamentó decirte que esta es mi presa, así que deberías buscar otro hombre con quien entretenerte.

— Sabes que los hombres humanos no me entretienen. Son solo alimento. No me he alimentado en varios días y estoy hambrienta, sin embargo no discutiré contigo — Ella sabía que en podía ganar una discusión contra su contrincante, pero jamás un combate físico

El corazón de John latía fuertemente. No entendía la situación pero por supuesto que reconoció al chico.

— En ese caso, ha sido un placer hablar contigo. — Diciendo esto Dave se alejó con John en brazos.

* * *

**U.U y que les pareció?**

**Tal vez ya se vayan dando cuenta de algunas cosas de Roxy o tal vez no? Que opinan de Kanaya? La verdad dudé un poco en meterla en el fic, pero bueno aquí está y creo que ayudará a aclarar y a explicar muchas cosas.**

**Gracias por leer y no se olviden del review, jeeeee :v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows del ultimo cap :D... ME HACEN FELIZ.**

**Se que algunos se preguntan por Jane y Roxy... jeeee, ya lo sabran :v (ES QUE ES EL MOMENTO DE LOS BETA KIDS)**

**Siempre trato de responder a todos los reviews, así que si se me olvido alguien, lo siento :c **

**Para Tavy (porque como estas como guest no pude responderte): Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y mil gracias por el review, pero no creo que Tavros vaya a formar parte de esta historia, de hecho me costo algo meter a Kanaya. Eso va para los demás trolls. Lo siento :c **

**Bueno y eso sería todo por ahora, espero que les guste este cap... :DDD**

* * *

Kanaya observó con ira a Dave, quien se alejaba volando con el chico en brazos. Estaba hambrienta y ahora había quedado atascada en una invocación hecha por una mujer humana. De pronto sintió que algo venia hacia ella, pero cuando volteó ya era muy tarde, Rose había roto un florero contra su rostro.

Kanaya cayó al suelo. En otro momento tal vez hubiera sido capaz de esquivarlo, pero estaba débil. Miró a Rose con enojo, su ojo derecho apenas podía abrirlo y de su frente bajaba un ligero chorro de sangre, el cual estropeaba su agraciada cara.

— ¿Dónde está John? ¿A dónde se lo ha llevado? — Preguntó Rose, amenazando al súcubo con un cuchillo de cocina.

Kanaya mantenía su mirada seria. Estaba en problemas. Una simple cuchillada podría ser capaz de matarla. Nunca en su vida había conocido a un humano que tuviera tanta valentía al verse en tal situación, tal vez porque siempre había estado rodeada de hombres humanos estúpidos, absurdos y cobardes. La siguió juzgando sin contestar nada.

— No te conviene matar….

— !Te dije que me dijeras donde está John! — Volvió a decir Rose. Estaba molesta, realmente enojada. Kanaya no necesitaba una gran deducción para darse cuenta.

— No lo sé — Respondió Kanaya. Era cierto. No tenía ni idea de donde había ido Dave. Ni siquiera sabía que quería él con un humano. De hecho, la situación era bastante extraña tratándose del rubio.

Rose no dijo nada. La miraba con furia y mantenía amenazándola con el cuchillo. Seguía esperando una respuesta. Kanaya lo notó.

— ¿Qué ganarías con que te lo dijera? ¿Iras corriendo tras ellos? ¿Piensas acaso enfrentarte al Strider? — Una sonrisa de burla se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

La mirada determinante de Rose no vaciló.

— Realmente no lo sé — Insistió Kanaya, poniéndose seria de nuevo.

— Explica la situación. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Si no sabes dónde está John al menos dime lo que sabes.

— Lo haré, pero…

— ¿A cambio de qué? — Kanaya se sorprendió un poco más. Rose ya sabía de sus intenciones. Se preguntó que si todas las mujeres humanas eran así o era ella alguna clase de rareza — ¿No es suficiente con que no te mate? Aunque realmente me haces dudar si debería quitar el cuchillo de tu cuello.

— Primero debo alimentarme— dijo Kanaya.

Rose frunció el ceño. Tenía la sensación que una taza de cereal no sería suficiente para aquella extraña mujer.

— Me alimento de la energía sexual de los hombres, soy un súcubo después de todo— respondió el demonio al notar la duda de Rose.

— Eso significa que quien se llevó a John es también un demonio.

— Pensé que eras más lista. ¿No es acaso obvio?

— Dime que quieren con John — preguntó Rose preocupada.

— Dame primero lo que quiero y luego responderé todo lo que sé.

— ¡No pienso matar a nadie! — Exclamó Rose, pensando que en el hombre que debían sacrificar.

— No tiene que morir nadie para que todos salgamos ganando. De un simple beso puedo sacar energía suficiente para calmar mi ansiedad.

Rose la miró desconfiada, no estaba segura si lo que decía era cierto, pero quería saber realmente que es lo que sucedía.

— Está bien. Saldremos y buscaremos a alguien quien sea capaz de ayudarte, pero a cambio quiero explicaciones.

Rose retiró el cuchillo de la garganta del súcubo y caminó lentamente hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista. Kanaya se levantó, limpiando la sangre de su rostro con una de sus manos. Miró a Rose.

— ¿Estás Lista? — Pronunció en un tono tan seductor que hizo sonrojar a Rose.

Rose tomó uno de sus suéter y se lo coloco y salió a la calle junto al demonio. Estaba algo nerviosa. No sabía con certeza hacia donde se dirigían. Solo caminaban por la ciudad. Era algo tarde, casi no habían personas fuera.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me matarás? — Preguntó Rose.

— No puedo hacerlo — Respondió el demonio.

— Pero dijiste que…

— Mentí sobre ello, solo estaba jugando contigo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? — Insistió Rose curiosa pero manteniendo cierta actitud precavida. Kanaya la miró fastidiada, aun no conseguía lo que quería.

— Porque me invocaste. Un demonio no puede matar a su invocador, eso le causaría su propia muerte — diciendo esto, Kanaya le mostró a Rose su brazo izquierdo, ella también tenía la misma mancha en su muñeca — Por ahora estamos unidas — El tono lujurioso que salía de la boca del demonio casi de forma instintiva y natural, hacían que los nervios de Rose se alteraran.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que John cayera en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Cuando lo hizo solo podía mirar el mentón del rubio, quien lo cargaba en brazos. Trató de echar una mirada por encima de los hombros de su captor y observó un par de alas negras que se movían frecuentemente. Entró en una especie de pánico, se había dado en cuenta entonces de que estaban volando. Esta vez dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo, girando levemente su cabeza. John sintió que un escalofrió lo recorrió al observar lo alto que podían estar. Podía ver las terrazas de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, se apegó al demonio, aferrándose fuerte a este por instinto y comenzó a sudar frio.

Dave sintió los brazos de John agarrarse fuertemente de su camisa, la cual estaba desgarrada por su par de alas. Se detuvo entonces, volando sin avanzar y miró a John, quien ahora mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Ideas perversas cruzaban su cabeza, en todas ellas John terminaba muerto, pero trataba de reprimirlas, tenía primero que mostrarle a su hermano que los humanos no eran divertidos, después de eso podría matar al chico.

John abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de calmarse, aunque las circunstancias se lo ponían difícil, al hacerlo se topó con unos ojos rojos que lo miraban con desprecio, no había una gota de simpatía en ellos, aunque demostraban cierto interés. Al contrario de Dave, John posó su mirada por todo el rostro del rubio, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de curiosidad y esto hacia que Dave se sintiera algo invadido.

Dave solo siguió mirando a John seriamente, pero esto no significaba que no estuviera molesto con la actitud del chico. El moreno le recordaba a esos estúpidos cazadores con sus actitudes retadoras pero que aún final terminaban rogando por sus vidas de forma desesperada y trágica. Una sonrisa diminuta se formó en su rostro al pensar en una buena forma de molestar a John, una que le quitaría esa cara de estúpido que tenía. Con una de sus manos tomo la muñeca derecha de John y lo alejó de su cuerpo, dejándolo colgar del brazo.

John efectivamente había dejado de mirar a Dave con curiosidad, ahora estaba asustado, nervioso, aterrado., solo era cuestión de que Dave abriera la mano para que John terminara con todo su cuerpo estrellado contra el piso y de semejante altura no había posibilidad alguna de que sobreviviera. ¿Qué iba a hacer el demonio? ¿Realmente lo iba a dejar caer? Lo que fuera la situación, no le parecía nada bueno. Miró hacia abajo y el vértigo se apoderó de él, sentía su estómago revolverse.

— Voy a soltarte— pronunció Dave, sintiendo como el pulso de John se volvía cada vez más elevado y esté le suplicaba con la mirada casi llorosa.

— No, por favor no lo hagas— rogó John — No me dejes caer.

¡AH! Las suplicas de los humanos. Eso sí que era música para los oídos de Dave, escuchar como lloraban, gritaba y pataleaban por su vida, como nunca se terminaban de rendir, ni siquiera cuando su cabeza estaba a punto de ser desprendida. Los humanos siempre buscaban cualquier posibilidad de supervivencia y John no era la excepción. La sonrisa de Dave se volvía más cínica cada vez que escuchaba la voz de John rogando por su vida. Podía sentir su brazo temblar bajo su mano.

— Por favor, no quiero morir…. Dave…. Sé que tu nombre es Dave, la mujer lo dijo. Dave, por favor, no me dejes caer — John estaba a punto de romperse en llanto, la sensación de vació era horrible.

— Adiós — dijo el rubio, soltando el brazo de John y observando como caía.

John sintió como Dave lo dejaba caer, como el vació se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sabía que estaría muerto dentro de poco y lo horrorizaba, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, la adrenalina y el terror se volvían más fuertes con cada metro que caía, no quería morir, al menos no de esa manera, no ahora. Sintió sus lágrimas salir de sus ojos y alejarse de su rostro por la fuerza de gravedad. Observó los edificios a su lado, esos significaba que era cuestión de segundo para estrellarse contra el suelo, su desesperación y estrés pudo haberlo matado de un infarto antes que la caída, y trataba con todas su fuerzas de aferrarse al aire, pero nada funcionaba, era tan obvio como inútil.

Centímetros antes de que John tocara el suelo, Dave lo atrapó. John se aferró al cuerpo del demonio tan rápido como este lo había atrapado, rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Estaba frío y completamente pálido, quería llorar, trataba de hacerlo pero no lo lograba. Dave podía sentirlo temblar sobre su cuerpo, incluso, podía sentir su corazón, el cual estaba increíblemente agitado. Volvió a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de invasión. Le molestaba demasiado.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Preguntó John, aún aferrado a Dave. Tenía miedo de soltarse, no quería sentir ese vacío de nuevo.

Dave acercó su boca al oído del moreno y le susurró.

— Pienso matarte, pero se supone que antes tengo que divertirme contigo — al terminar de hablar pasó su lengua por la oreja de John, despacio y delineando todo su contorno — Pude ver cómo te tocabas pensando en mí.

Fue entonces cuando John se soltó, tratando de alejarse de Dave, pero de nada sirvió porque este los tenía aprisionado con sus brazos. Su cara había dejado de estar pálida y ahora mostraba un color rojo.

— Tienes 10 segundos — Dicho esto Dave lo soltó y comenzó a contar….

**"1"** John calló sentado en la calle, una que conocía muy bien, estaba frente a su casa. **"2"** No entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, Dave solo estaba allí contando… "_¿acaso él estaba jugando escondido?"_ Pensó John **"3" **Observó de nuevo a Dave quien le devolvió una mirada llena de perversión y malicia. John se levantó caminando hacia atrás, dirigiéndose hacia su casa. **"4"** Esta vez casi que corría, observó a Dave ahí de pie en el centro de la calle, con su mirada maliciosa clavada en él, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la entrada. Se le hacía difícil, estaba tan nervioso que se le resbalaban las llaves de las manos. **"5" **John había logrado abrir la puerta, entró a casa, y mientras la cerraba rápidamente vio que Dave seguía allí, sin moverse. Tomó a Casye entre brazos. **"6" **Podía escucharlo contar, era escalofriante. Trataba de buscar un buen lugar donde esconderse, pero en su casa no había ningún lugar ideal. Además era casi imposible pensar del estrés que sentía**. "7"** John corrió hacia su habitación y se metió debajo de la cama. Trató de hacerle entender a Casye que debía permanecer callada. Recordó que tenía su celular en el bolsillo. **"8" **Su móvil era casi imposible de manipular gracias a sus manos temblorosas, pero al fin y al cabo logró marcar el número de Jane. **"9" ** Esperó tras el celular, pero solo daba tono, nada de respuesta. **"10" **Sonó la operadora. Jane no contestó su celular, fue entonces cuando John decidió marcar a la policía, se sintió estúpido, lo hubiera hecho desde el principio. Marcó el número y mientras esperaba que alguien contestara podía escuchar los pasos de Dave subiendo las escaleras.

Casye comenzó a inquietarse, pero John trató de controlarla debajo de la cama, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente.

—Te encontré

Unos ojos rojos lo observaban directamente. Dave los había encontrado, había sido tan fácil, pero daba igual donde estuvieran, el aroma de John lo guiaría a cualquier lado. John abrazaba fuertemente a su mascota, mientras se hacía un ovillo de bajo de su cama y observaba el brazo de Dave acercarse a su pie con intenciones de agarrarlo. Y así lo hizo, John no tenía escapatoria. Casye se abalanzó de nuevo contra Dave mordiéndolo en el brazo, pero esta vez el rubio tomo al animal del lomo.

— Tu otra vez — dijo Dave con el animal en su mano. Era cuestión de un momento para hacer desaparecer al despreciable animal.

— ¡NO! — gritó John, saliendo rápidamente de la cama. — ¡Déjala! Tú… tú viniste por mí.

Era cierto. Ahora lo que importaba era John. Dave la dejó caer al piso, un animal como Casye le importaba poco a decir verdad. John la tomó en sus brazos, la saco de la habitación como pudo y cerró la puerta para evitar que su mascota entrara, no tenía caso escapar.

— No es tan aburrido como pensé, aunque tampoco no ha sido la gran cosa… — admitió Dave, aunque John no tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba hablando. El rubio se acercó a John aprisionándolo contra la puerta, estaba tan cerca de John que ambos podían escuchar sus respiraciones. A pesar del peligro y el miedo que sentía John, no era difícil notar el rojo de sus mejillas—… Sin embargo, me pregunto de que otra forma serás capaz de entretenerme — dijo Dave, metiendo delicadamente su dedo pulgar en la boca de John.

* * *

**DaveJohn para ustedes señoras y señores**.** Esperen mas en el próximo cap *cara de Yaranaika***

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Review?**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**pd: Solo una preguntita... quieren lemon RoseMary? No está en mis planes, pero si lo quieren se los dooooooyyyyyyyyy (o lo intentaré).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Hola a todos! **

**Gracias por los reviews del cap pasado, los amo :3**

**Se que han estado esperando el lemon DaveJohn pero lastimosamente no habrá en este fic... jajaja, es broma. Aquí se los traigo :D *le tiran una chancleta***

**Bueno ya dejo de joderlos. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

John miraba el suelo, estaba rígido y tenso, trató de alejar su boca de la mano de Dave, pero le era casi imposible por el reducido espacio y debido a lo cerca que estaba del rubio, apenas pudo moverse unos cuantos centímetros pero eso no evitó que el demonio introdujera el dedo en su boca. John seguía sin moverse, sin embargo no opuso resistencia en sus labios, ¿De que serviría hacerlo? Sintió como Dave recorría sus encías y rosaba su lengua, que para sorpresa suya lo hacía suavemente. Dave sacó el dedo húmedo por la saliva y con el delineó los labios del moreno, apretándolos ligeramente, recorriendo el contorno y acariciando sus comisuras. John respiraba agitadamente por los nervios que lo inundaban. Desde el momento en que cerró la puerta sentía que se había entregado por completo a la muerte y eso se debía a que no era ningún estúpido, sabía que sus probabilidades para escapar eran nulas.

Pasaron unos segundo para que el chico se calmara lo suficiente, ya que para asombro de John, Dave no estaba actuando de la forma agresiva y sádica como lo había hecho antes, en vez de eso, estaba de pie frente al moreno, jugando entretenidamente con sus labios. John alzó la vista y se topó con aquellos ojos rojos que había visto en el parque y que a pesar de las situaciones anteriores, le hacían sonrojarse y despertaban cierto deseos impropios en él. Dave sintió de nuevo la mirada intrusa de John, levantó su vista de los labios del moreno para comprobar que este lo observaba de forma curiosa, haciéndolo sentir nuevamente expuesto y algo molesto.

John observó cómo Dave fruncía el ceño ligeramente y apenas pudo ver el rostro de este moviéndose hacia su costado. Cerró entonces sus ojos y presionó sus puños, había sido un reflejo al pensar en lo peor, en que podría golpearlo o quizás simplemente matarlo, pero en vez de eso sintió como la lengua del rubio rosaba su cuello, desde su clavícula hasta su mentón. John sintió derretirse por el tacto cálido y dejó salir un pequeño jadeo.

— Deja de mirarme de esa forma, o no soportaré las ganas de partirte el cuello en dos — dijo Dave haciendo que John tragara grueso.

El rubio volvió a los labios del moreno, ahora estaba mucho más cerca que antes, pero en vez de acariciarlos con su dedo lo hizo con su lengua. Una larga lengüetada los recorrió lenta y provocativamente, volvió a mirar a John, su mirada seguía allí, pero este la quitó rápidamente recordando lo que había mencionado el demonio.

John estaba completamente colorado por lo último y pudo escuchar una diminuta risa que hacia burla a su reacción.

— Esa no es la cara que tenías cuando te tocabas pensando en mí — dijo Dave, mirando como la incomodidad y la vergüenza de John se reflejaba en su colorado rostro, pero también podía sentir lo excitado que estaba debido a la erección que se asomaba dentro de sus pantalones.

Dave hizo a meter su mano en el pantalón de John cuando este lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Preguntó el moreno, cabizbajo y con tono de suplica

Dave ignoró la pregunta de John y con un movimiento brusco se soltó de las manos de este y continuó hasta llegar a la abultada erección, apretándola ligeramente y escuchando como un gemido salía de la boca del moreno. Volvió a hacerlo de nuevo, otro apretón otro gemido salida de la boca de John, pero esta vez Dave aprovechó el momento en que la boca del moreno se abría e introdujo su lengua dentro de esta, convirtiéndolo en un agresivo beso en el que John participó casi instantáneamente dejándose llevar por sus instintos y deseos. Dave detuvo el beso jalando el cabello del chico y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándolo totalmente expuesto.

— Lo estas disfrutando más que yo, ¿eh John? — y diciendo esto volvió a estimular el miembro del moreno a pesar del reducido espacio que había dentro de los pantalones. Lo hacía despacio, dándole pequeños apretones y masajeando la base del miembro con su dedo pulgar.

Si John iba a responder algo o a preguntar como sabía su nombre, entonces lo habría olvidado, porque lo único que hacía era retorcerse de placer entre la pared y el cuerpo de Dave. Tomó de nuevo el brazo del rubio con sus dos manos, apoyándose en este, pero esta vez sin detenerlo, ni siquiera trataba de luchar contra sus impulsos, sabía que Dave tenía razón, él lo estaba disfrutando. Recordó entonces en la vez que se masturbó pensando en el demonio y sus mejillas tomaron nuevamente de un color rojo, era algo diferente a como su imaginación lo había recreado, pero no importaba porque se sentía jodidamente bien.

Dave se encontró a él mismo fascinado con las reacciones de John, cabizbajo, gimiendo, agarrándose de su brazo y apretando la tela de la manga tan fuerte como podía, lograba incluso observar los hilos de saliva que corrían por las comisuras de la boca del moreno. Dejó salir una diminuta sonrisa llena de perversión y sacó la mano del pantalón de John, abandonado su ahora dura erección. Quería ver al chico pedir por más. Dave levantó el mentón de John y mirándolo a los ojos le preguntó

— ¿Quieres que siga? — La principal intención de Dave no era complacer a John, si no a sí mismo. El morbo que le producía imaginar al chico rogándole por más, le excitaba mucho. Verlo como el mismo se atormentaba por seguir sus propios instintos, era fascinante en cierto modo.

John estaba tan avergonzado. Podía sentir los ojos de Dave mirándole el alma y adivinando sus más oscuros deseos. Se sentía sucio por disfrutar lo que el demonio había hecho y se sentía aún peor por querer más. La culpa le quemaba por dentro.

— N…. — John estaba a punto de responder pero se detuvo — …Si — respondió finalmente.

Dave rio por lo bajo al escuchar la respuesta de John.

— ¿Si qué, John?

— Si… quiero que sigas… Por favor — respondió con resignación.

Dave pasó su lengua por sus propios labios y dejo en ellos una sonrisa depravada. Esa respuesta había sido suficiente para excitarlo casi como John. Accedió a cumplir la petición del moreno y dirigió sus manos hasta los pantalones del humano deshaciéndose de estos junto con la ropa interior, liberando así la despierta erección de John. La envolvió con su mano, acariciándola suavemente e introdujo de nuevo su lengua en la boca del chico, besándolo de manera violenta y precipitada, chocando su lengua con la de John, quien volvía a participar en el beso tan activamente como Dave, pero interrumpiéndolo de vez en cuando gracias a los gemidos que le provocaba rubio, al sentir como la mano de este recorría su miembro desde la punta hasta la base y acariciando sus testículos cada vez que llegaba a esta.

Dave dejó de masturbar a John y dirigió sus manos hasta su propio pantalón deshaciéndose de este, al mismo tiempo que recorría con su boca el cuello de John, dejando pequeñas marcas por toda la piel.

— Ahhh— dejó salir John cuando sintió el miembro erecto de Dave rosarse contra el suyo.

Dave aprisionó más el cuerpo de John contra la pared, apoyando sus antebrazos en esta y moviendo su cadera lentamente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la respiración entrecortada proveniente de la boca del moreno, la cual estaba casi directamente sobre la oreja de Dave, era fácil sentir su aliento cálido.

John pudo sentir la fricción que producía el miembro de Dave sobre el suyo al moverse de arriba a abajo y se sentía realmente bien, lo hacía temblar de placer bajo el cuerpo del rubio. Llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de Dave aferrándose a su camisa y pudo sentir los huecos que tenía esta, estaba desgarrada, así que solo jaló un poco de ella, terminando de romperla y dejando expuesta la espalda del demonio. A Dave no le molestó, le gustaba la sensación de las manos de John moviéndose sobre su piel.

John pudo observar algo moverse detrás de Dave, se balanceaba lentamente. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro del rubio, recordó haber leído sobre eso en los libros de su hermana, era su cola. Bajo una de sus manos por la espalda de Dave hasta llegar a la base de esta, pero se detuvo. No estaba seguro si sería una buena idea.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo o no? — Preguntó el demonio, susurrándole al oído pero con tono demandante.

John no lo dudó más y acarició la base de la cola con dos de sus dedos y pudo escuchar un cambio en la respiración de Dave. Volvió a hacerlo pero esta vez tomándola completamente con su mano, enrollándola un poco alrededor de su muñeca y acariciándola firme pero delicadamente. Dave dejó salir un pequeño gemido por la sensación que la caricia le producía, estaba cada vez más excitado. Bajo su brazo y levantó la pierna de John con brusquedad hasta la altura de su cintura, pero sin lastimar al moreno.

John pudo sentir como Dave dirigía la mano libre hasta su entrada y con su dedo índice dibujaba pequeños círculos alrededor de esta.

— Ohh…ahh — articuló John al sentir como el dedo del Strider comenzaba a deslizarse hacia dentro. Era una sensación extraña que nunca antes había experimentado, pero estaba tan absorto en su placer que no la detendría.

John dejó salir un gemido fuerte cuando Dave rosó su próstata, se sentía tan bien, trató de seguir jugando con la cola de Dave pero se le hacía difícil, pequeños espasmos de placer recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que el rubio volvía rosar esa zona, haciendo que perdiera la concentración.

Dave retiró los dedos de la entrada de John y alzando aún más la pierna de este e introduciendo su miembro dentro del moreno. John subió sus brazos hasta los hombros del rubio, agarrándose fuertemente, clavando sus uñas en la carne y escondiendo sus gemidos en el cuello de Dave. Le dolía, no iba a engañarse, pero lo deseaba de todas formas. Sintió como las embestidas de Dave comenzaban a volverse más fuertes y a tomar ritmo, haciendo que el dolor desapareciera y produciéndoles jadeos y gemidos cada vez más incontrolables.

— Ooh… si…aahh — era lo único que salía de la boca de ambos.

Bastaron unos cuantos movimientos más para que John pudiera venirse, aferrándose a Dave lo más fuerte que podía y ahogando su gemido en el cuello del rubio, pero él no había sido el único, Dave había llegado al orgasmo casi instantáneamente después de John, rasguñando la puerta y rompiendo la madera hasta casi terminar atravesándola.

Cuando ambos terminaron, Dave salió de John soltando la pierna del moreno casi al mismo tiempo, a pesar de la "diversión" que este había tenido, se sentía molesto, ahora debía aceptar que Dirk había tenido razón, los humanos podía ser más interesantes de lo que Dave creía, sin embargo eso no fue lo que más le inquietaba, hecho una mirada a John, otra vez cabizbajo.

John se dejó caer el suelo, tratando de cubrirse con la camisa que aún mantenía puesta. Ahí estaba la culpa, llenándolo de nuevo, no hizo falta meditar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y en la situación que estaba. Miró a Dave colocarse el pantalón más no la camisa, esta no era más que un poco de tela rota e inservible.

— Ya tuviste tu diversión. ¿Ahora…vas a matarme? —Preguntó John, nervioso. Era eso lo que esperaría del demonio, más no lo que deseaba.

Dave se acercó a John de nuevo, lentamente, después de escuchar su pregunta, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó.

— ¿Tanto quieres morir, John? Pues hoy no es tu día de suerte — contestó Dave con tono sarcástico— Es mejor para ti que te quedes a meditar lo mucho que disfrutaste lo que acabas de hacer, sin embargo puede que volvamos a vernos, entonces siéntete libre de pedirme que lo haga.

John observó a Dave salir por la puerta haciendo a Casye a un lado, quien no paraba de gruñirle, sin embargo en vez de perseguir al demonio fue directo hacia John para comprobar que este no estuviera herido, pero lo único que encontró fue a un moreno hecho un ovillo, en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas y tratando de despertarse de algún sueño o broma gastada por su estúpido subconsciente.

* * *

Rose había visto como Kanaya se acercó a un hombre borracho, gordo y desde su punto de vista bastante asqueroso. De aquella boca grasosa no salían más que groserías y piropos obscenos hacia ambas mujeres. El hombre siguió a Kanaya sin chistar hasta un callejón y Rose pudo ver como esta se agachaba para darle un simple beso, algo que le pareció bastante repugnante y se preguntaba como ella con tal belleza y clase podría hacer eso a un hombre tan repugnante como aquel. No fue tan difícil ver en la oscuridad como el hombre comenzaba actuar extraño bajo los labios del súcubo, sus brazos se agitaban y la empujaban tratando de apartarla. Rose se acercó a ambos y pudo observar el rostro de terror del hombre, como si estuviera asfixiándose.

— !Detente, vas a matarlo!

Kanaya no hizo caso alguno y continuó con lo suyo. Rose seguía observando la escena, algo asustada. La piel del hombre comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más pálida y sus ojos daban la vuelta hasta quedar en blanco, fue entonces cuando Kanaya lo soltó, dejando caer el cadáver al suelo.

— Dijiste que no necesitarías matarlo — Reclamó Rose a Kanaya.

— Mentí — Rose la observó y pudo jurar que se veía mucho más radiante que antes, se sintió algo intimidada por la belleza de Kanaya — Así que como acoramos responderé lo que quieras saber siempre cuando esté a mi alcance.

— No cambies el tema — dijo Rose tratando de no mirarla.

Kanaya se acercó a ella y tomo su mentón acercando su rostro.

— Si sigues así se me acabará la paciencia. Acepté a responder lo que supiera así que más te vale que comiences ahora mismo.

Rose se sonrojo pero no vaciló al gesto.

— Como se supone que sepa que todo lo que me estás diciendo es verdad.

Kanaya sonrió maliciosamente.

— No lo sé — respondió para provocarla.

Rose frunció el ceño, no era tan estúpida como para caer en provocaciones como esas, pero realmente la dejaba en duda, ya la había engañado dos veces ¿por qué no volvería a hacerlo?

— Entonces guárdate todo para ti pero aprende a convivir con un humano. Porque no te ayudaré a romper este maldito vinculo que nos une.

Kanaya fue ahora la que se sentía perturbada. Rose tenía ahora la razón y no podía contradecirla, si la chica se negaba a buscar una forma de romper su vínculo posiblemente tendrían que permanecer juntas y eso sería toda una burla para su propia existencia. Kanaya frunció el ceño y Rose pudo notar con eso que había ganado esta vez.

— ¿Quién era él? — Comenzó preguntar Rose, sin perder el tiempo y caminando de vuelta a casa.

— Un Strider — Respondió Kanaya, sabía de quien hablaba la chica.

— ¿Strider?

Kanaya comenzó a seguir a Rose respondiendo las preguntas que esta le hacía. Odiaba la situación en la que estaba.

— Dirk y Dave. Ambos son hermanos, demonios de nacimientos y bastante poderosos, asesinos a sangre fría. El que viste era Dave, el menor.

— Un momento… ¿a qué te refieres con demonios de nacimiento?— preguntó Rose, algo asombrada.

— No todos los demonios que existen han nacido así. Existen algunos que fueron humanos y han terminado convirtiéndose gracias a la ayuda de un demonio. Sin embargo muchos carecen de fuerza física y suelen vivir como humanos normales, otros simplemente mueren en la metamorfosis.

Para Rose eso era asombroso hasta cierto punto. Era como si existiera todo un universo nuevo que no conocía. Siempre había pensado en demonios como simple mitología, jamás imaginó que algo como eso podría ser cierto, quería saber muchas más cosas, pero por ahora era mejor concentrase en John y en este tal Dave Strider.

— ¿Que querría un demonio como él con John? — preguntó Rose pensando en su amigo. John Egbert no sería capaz de matar ni una mosca, él no se merecía una mala pasada.

— Eso es algo a lo que no tengo respuesta. Podría esperar una actitud así de su hermano Dirk pero nunca de Dave. Lo que sí puedo decir es que ningún humano ha sobrevivido a las garras de Dave Strider, para el son simple alimento. Pobre chico, yo hubiera podido darle una muerte más humana que la que le daría Dave.

Rose sintió un escalofrío al imaginar a John en la misma situación que aquel hombre repugnante, pero le dieron ganas de vomitar al imaginar cosas peores a esa.

— Y me dices esto hasta ahora. Pudimos ir detrás de ellos desde el primer momento en que apareció — Habló Rose, alterada.

— ¿Y hacer qué? ¿Enfrentarte a él? ¿Te suicidarías por alguien como ese pequeño chiquillo?

Kanaya tenía razón, Rose no haría nada más que perder la vida si molestaba a Dave. La chica trató de calmarse.

— Estúpidos demonios — dijo Rose por lo bajo, molesta y caminando más rápido hacia casa. No volvió a preguntar nada. Se sentía frustrada, sabía que de Kanaya podría aprender muchísimas cosas pero por ahora eso no era lo que importaba, las respuestas del súcubo no la llevarían con John, a quien realmente deseaba estuviera vivo.

Rose había perdido a Jade pero no perdería John, sin embargo sabía que la morena tenía razón. ¿Qué haría una chica como ella contra un demonio como el que describía Kanaya? Su frustración aumentaba cada vez más.

Al llegar a casa, Rose no sabía qué hacer con Kanaya, aunque a decir verdad no sabía realmente qué hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando. Mientras sacaba las llaves de su abrigo y comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta sintió que pateo algo. Miró hacia abajo y pudo observar un cuaderno, lo levantó curiosa y lo abrió, parecía una clase de diario.

* * *

Roxy abrió sus ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza. Miró el cielo, estaba completamente oscuro y cientos de estrellas lo iluminaban. Se inclinó un poco, estaba algo perdida, no sabía porque estaba allí. Notó estar acostada a la orilla de una calle, había mucha oscuridad pero podía notar los arboles justo enfrente suyo. Fue entonces cuando recordó el rostro de Dirk. Se levantó alarmada y pudo ver a Jane tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Jane! — Se dirigió hasta donde ella.

Roxy tomó su celular y uso el brillo para alumbrar el rostro de la chica, había algo de sangre en el, pero no parecía ser heridas muy graves, sin embargo no respondía a sus llamados.

— ¡Jane! ¡Hey! ¡Despierta!

Tomó su pulso, respiró un poco al darse cuenta que este estaba bien. Pasaron unos minutos y Roxy seguía llamándola, tratando de que despertara, pero Jane no lo hacía. Fue entonces cuando decidió llamar por una ambulancia. Notó que su celular tenía una llamada perdida, era de Rose, pero eso no era tan importante así que la ignoró por el momento.

— ¿Ro…Roxy? — Casi al mismo tiempo que Roxy ponía su móvil en la oreja Jane despertó.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Jane estas bien? — Preguntó Roxy casi abrazándola.

— Sí, creo que… ¡Jake! — Los ojos de Jane se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Qué?

— Roxy debemos ir a buscar a Jake.

* * *

**Bueno y así fue como John Egderp fue ukeado por el señor demonio Dave Seme Strider**

**Sabía que tenían muchas ganas de saber lo de Jane y Roxy así que ta dah! Al menos ya se han dado cuento de que no están muertas. **

**Que los humanos se pueden convertir en demonios? :-) Se que algunos ya me habrán leído la mente... muajaja**

**En fin, sin nada más que agregar. Nos leemos en el próximo cap :D**

**PD: Dejenme un reviewcito pls**


End file.
